


归去来兮

by Jade2Q



Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade2Q/pseuds/Jade2Q
Summary: A real people fiction of  a pair of Chinese Badminton athletes with their names slightly altered. Story in another universe where they are not athletes.





	1. Chapter 1

2016年，蔡耘三十六岁，本命年。  
诸事不顺，离婚，公司合伙人拆伙，老爹生病。最后这一件，成了压死骆驼的那根稻草。  
苏州高铁站里人潮汹涌，一阵一阵的广播闹得蔡耘脑袋疼，要是没有旁边这根柱子，他就得当地躺下。  
“阿蔡！”他转过头，一眼看见傅海封勉力地在人群里穿梭，朝他的方向招手。  
隔着一个胳膊的距离站定了，傅海封冲他笑了笑，脸上带点倦意。  
在他心里一直是个少年的阿宝眼角竟然也有浅浅的纹了，蔡耘很讶异自己在这个档口还有闲心想这事。其实他们也就半年多没见。  
彼此伸一个胳膊出来，搂一下对方的肩，这本来是个非常短促的半拥抱，傅海封却没撒手。  
“阿蔡，你怎么那么烫？”他伸手摸了下蔡耘的额头。  
“可能发烧了。”蔡耘把重心稍稍往他身上靠了靠，然后又移开了。“没关系，我们先去医院。”  
傅海封松开了手，弯腰拉起了他的行李箱。  
“我爹怎么样？”  
“我从医院走的时候还在手术。”  
“我妈说多亏了你。”  
蔡耘他爹是在工地上不行的，当时还不想上医院，被傅海封硬塞进车里送到急救中心，超速单吃了好几张。  
“希望老板吉人有天相。”  
进医院之前，他拉住傅海封。“我不舒服的事别跟我妈说。”  
他点了点头。  
蔡耘正赶上手术结束，医生推门出来。他大步赶过去先搂住了妈妈的腰。  
“效果还可以，现在转到ICU，观察几天，没大变化的话，就算是扛过来了。不过，我们估计还会有点后遗症，至少左半边手脚行动会影响，这个还要后续再观察。”  
他妈妈松了口气，脚一软，要是蔡耘没扶着，只怕就坐到地上了。  
他的堂妹蔡媛在旁边伸过手来，和他一起扶着老太太坐到走道的椅子上。  
蔡妈妈抓住儿子的手，一时说不出话来。  
“让小媛和阿傅送你回家，ICU的事我来盯着，怎么样？”他缓声说。蔡妈妈在家里一向被老公照顾得好好的，料理这些杂事只怕还没有他明白。  
傅海封把他拉到一边。“你和老板娘回去吧，我留着就行。”  
蔡耘摇摇头。“万一还要家属干什么，总得留个人。”  
他还要说什么，叹了口气，放弃了，转手塞给蔡耘一瓶水。“你多喝点水。”

\-----------------------------------------------—

衣服落在他肩膀上的时候，蔡耘猛地惊醒了，一把拉住那只手。  
“阿傅，你怎么又回来了？”  
傅海封的另一只手放到他额头上，温凉温凉的很舒服。“别硬撑了，跟我回家吧。这里有护士，白天小媛会陪老板娘过来。”  
“我想陪他一会。”凌晨的走廊上很安静，只有周围病房里仪器低低的声响。ICU家属不能进去陪床，他也就在推出手术室的那一小会看见他爹，头上抱着绷带纱布，陷在病床里，一点也看不出平日里高大倜傥的样子了。  
傅海封在他身边坐下。一会，从口袋里掏了一板药丸出来，塞到蔡耘手里，退烧药。  
他含了两颗在嘴里，想去拧矿泉水瓶盖，才发现他们的手一直就没松开。傅海封的左手拇指一下一下地揉着他的手背，脸上和平时一样没有什么表情。  
他靠过去，头枕到傅海封肩膀上。“阿傅，你不用陪着我，回去吧。”  
去年底，在广州，也是差不多的病房走廊上，是傅海封靠在他肩膀上。不同的是，现在他爹还有口气，那时候傅家爸爸已经没脉搏了。  
傅爸爸从老家转诊到广州的时候，蔡耘刚好有个项目在那个岭南城市呆了半个月，帮忙找了关系，联系进了那里最好的肿瘤病房。  
有天半夜他刚睡下，手机震了。  
“阿傅？”  
“我爸走了。”  
“阿傅，你等着我。”  
“没事，你不用来了。”  
“你等着我。”  
他当时住的酒店离医院开车就是5分钟的路，到的时候，傅海封一个人呆坐在走廊的椅子上。12月的广州夜里颇有寒意，他就穿着件T恤，外衣抱在膝盖上。  
蔡耘过去拉他的手，凉如水。  
“你妈妈呢？”  
“我打电话了，她们等一下就到。”  
蔡耘拽过来他的外衣，披到他肩上。他歪了一下头，靠进怀里来。  
“人死的时候，就一下子。”他的声音令人心慌地波澜不惊。“前一分钟，我还看着他，翻个身，仪器就响得不一样了。”  
蔡耘摸了摸他的头，再摸到他脸上，冰块一样，很干燥。  
“阿蔡，你的手好暖和。”  
蔡耘把双手都捂到他脸上，远远地看见傅海封的妈妈和妹妹急匆匆地奔过来。  
“阿傅，你现在是家里的顶梁柱，要挺住。”  
傅海封在他手里点点头，睫毛擦过他的手心。


	2. Chapter 2

蔡耘一时不知道自己身在何处，房间的摆设有点眼熟。  
他翻了个身，T恤都是湿的，全黏在身上。  
床头柜上摆着张黑白照，穿得球一般脸颊鼓鼓的三岁小孩在公园里揪着花叶子。一激灵，这是老家自己的房间。  
傅海封还是连拖带拉把他折腾回家了。  
门上轻轻响了两声，门把手慢慢地转了转，傅海封推门进来，手里端着个碗。  
“什么时候了？”蔡耘迷迷糊糊满床摸他的手机。  
傅海封把那碗稀饭放到床头柜上，往他脸上扔了条毛巾。  
“下午了。”  
“操。”蔡耘坐起来，擦了擦脸，索性把上衣扒了。  
傅海封很不赞同地皱着眉，到他衣橱里翻了一件旧T恤出来，然后盯着他的后背愣了一会。  
“新的纹身……”  
他套上T恤，咕咚咕咚喝了半缸子水。“还没纹完。我妈呢？”  
“老板娘上午去了一趟医院，医生让她进ICU看了一下。现在应该在楼下吧。”  
傅海封拿手背碰了下他额头，仿佛满意地点了点头。  
“公司里忙吗？”  
“现在有两个工程，一个在太湖边上，一个在南京。张哥去南京了，这里这个我盯着。你放心。”  
蔡耘低头呼噜呼噜地喝了一会粥，长出了一口气。“我老爹一定特别懊恼，没有一个女儿可以嫁给你。”  
傅海封噗哧笑了。“小媛不算你妹妹吗？”  
“堂妹，在他心里到底是不一样。话说，我外甥呢，瘦点没有啊？”  
“还是那样重，送他去学游泳，好像也没效果。”  
这会看傅海封，大眼睛里蕴着光，抿着嘴，显出两个深深的酒窝，又似当年那个少年了。  
“我都不能相信，你竟然是7岁小孩的爹了*。”兴许是他发烧脑子昏吧，蔡耘想也没想就掐了一下傅海封的脸，傅海封一把拍开他的手，脸上却是红了。  
江南的六月天已经相当炎热，蔡耘在门廊上坐了一会，额头就一层薄汗，抓起他妈妈煮的金银花茶，灌了两大口。  
院子里的枇杷树结满了小青果，过两天就该熟得可以摘了。沿着墙根种的一排丁香快败了，桂花自然没有动静，不过，鱼池里的白睡莲大概要开了。不得不说，这些年，他爹还是过了些舒坦日子，到了这个年纪还要上工地，纯粹怪他自己不服老。  
院子大门哐啷响了两声，傅海封拎着个菜篮子就进来了。  
“晚上你做饭啊？”蔡耘笑得眯了眼。  
“啊，大少爷你回来了，不得阿宝来，我们都伺候不了。”蔡妈妈在他身后说了一句，怀着许多年被挑食的儿子嫌弃的新仇旧恨。  
傅海封腼腆地笑了，脚底抹油地溜进厨房。  
蔡蕴抱着茶缸跟了进去。  
“你进来干嘛？”他有点狐疑地看了一眼。  
“躲我妈。”  
又是疑惑的一眼，手下倒是一点不耽误，一条草鱼一会就洗白白了，拿海盐腌上。  
“怕她问我离婚的事。”  
鱼去头去尾片成大块，转身起了个油锅。  
“我听老板说了。”  
“他有没拍着桌子骂我搞婚外恋，包二奶，对不起老婆啊？”  
傅海封笑出了声。  
“我就知道。”蔡耘鼻孔里出气，呲了一口。“我没婚外恋，没包二奶，对不对得起老婆就不知道了。”  
傅海封斜了他一眼，“呲啦”鱼一块接着一块下锅了。  
“其实就是我那个助手的事，温柟吧，死活就不相信我跟她没一腿。”  
蔡耘伸手想捏一个炸好的鱼块，被傅海封眼疾手快地拍掉了。“还要浸调料，现在不能吃。”  
“我就不能纯粹欣赏一个姑娘的工作能力？我就喜欢和她一起干活而已，那姑娘不废话，能加班。”  
蔡耘想着了一个事，自己先笑出来了。“你知道温柟有个啥理论，她说我就稀罕眼睛大的。她眼睛大，小方，就我那助手，眼睛也大。还有你，也眼睛大。”  
傅海封正往鱼块上浇调料汁，手里一抖，眼睛瞪得好大。“关我什么事？”  
“她还老觉得我跟你关系不正常呢。靠，我跟你多久才见一回，这样都能有私情，还真是情比金坚了。”  
傅海封往碗里打了三个鸡蛋，听了这话差点把口水喷碗里。  
“你想得美。”大眼睛瞪了他两眼，把他手里的茶缸夺过去，添了一些热水。  
然而，要是深究起来，虽然他和温柟吵闹了好一阵子，最后让他下了离婚的决心，确实跟傅海封有关。  
小方的事集中爆发，就是他去广州盯项目的那段时间。老板去哪里，助手当然也跟着，那会温柟在北京还有个设计案抽不开身，天天电话盯他行踪，跟他较劲，最后还突袭检查，没通知就飞了广州一趟。当然一无所获，不过跟他在酒店房间里再吵一架而已。  
她回北京的隔天，就是傅海封给他打电话的那晚。  
他陪着傅家人处理了医院里的手续，回酒店补了会觉，接着去客户公司开会，到了快晚饭的时候才闲下来，给傅海封打了个电话。  
“预约到了殡仪馆，明天早上去。下午去买了骨灰盒。”傅海封像小学生写日记一样跟他背了一遍一天的行程，声调平平的，也听不出悲喜。蔡耘心里七上八下。  
“阿傅你晚饭吃了吗？”  
电话那边沉默了一下子。  
“没胃口……”蔡耘的心沉到谷底，没胃口这事在他自己身上隔三差五要发生，在傅海封身上那就是千年不遇。  
蔡耘拎着艇仔粥的外卖盒，敲开了傅海封的房门。他们一家住在医院附近的普通招待所。  
他坐在桌边，拿一次性塑料勺子光搅合粥了，被蔡耘盯着看了好几眼，才勉强吞了两口。  
“明天你们怎么去？”屋子很局促，唯一的椅子在傅海封屁股底下，他只好坐到另一张看着没人睡的床上。  
“我跟着灵车，我妈和海宁打车吧。”  
“我来送她们俩好了。”  
傅海封放下勺子，急忙摆手。“你别来，太早了。”  
“没事，我反正离得近，明天又没有事。”  
他还要张嘴，蔡耘胳膊抱到胸前，挑起了眉，按着他们十几年的经验，只要他露出要怼人的表情，傅海封一准得蔫。  
督促他喝完那盒粥，蔡耘正要穿外套，抬头见他呆坐在椅子上，眼睛不知在看哪里，脸上蒙着一层灰雾，手又放下了。  
“要不我今天睡这好了。这床没人吧？”傅海封茫然地点了点头，仿佛没明白他在说什么。  
招待所的单人床自然比不上他住的四星酒店，蔡耘在床上摊了两回煎饼，突然听得一阵细小的抽气声，分辨半天，依稀从傅海封那边传来。他翻了个身，那声音立即停住了。黑暗里，蔡耘睁大眼也只能看见对面模糊的轮廓，一动不动。  
从尊重兄弟的角度，蔡耘该假装没听见，可是他胃中翻滚，胸口如压大石，愣是无法在那张床上躺下去，须得坐起来，跨过也就半步宽的间隔，掀开傅海封的被子。  
床十分窄小，刚够勉强躺下，傅海封背对着他，仿佛石像一样僵着。  
“阿宝，哭一下也不丢脸。”他对着天花板说。  
最后一个字还没出口，被人一头撞到胸口上，差点滚下床去。傅海封的胳膊勒在他腰上，挤得他肋骨疼，不一会，胸前的T恤就一塌糊涂。脸埋在毛茸茸的头顶，蔡耘摸到傅海封的背上，那里肌肉筋结，揉都揉不开。  
他的手挪到脖子上，捏了捏，然后耳垂上，轻轻地揉。对俩成年男人来说，这动作有点逾界，但是只有俩人的黑暗房间里，管他呢。  
被走廊里开关门的声音吵醒时，傅海封的胳膊还搂在他的腰上，蔡耘脖子后面的皮肤能感觉到他呼吸的微小气流，也许还把口水留到他领口上了。他有很长时间没有感到如此安定地被人需要，在他自己家里的床上，和他自己的太太睡在一起，也没有。  
那一刻，他下了决心，既然和自己老婆睡一起都没和傅海封睡一起安心，这个婚姻有什么必要继续下去。


	3. Chapter 3

蔡是观在ICU住了一周，转到了普通病房。大家都松了口气，却也意味着陪护任务加重了。蔡耘和他妈妈轮流值白班，晚上请了护工。有时候傅海封有空也来替老板娘的班。  
大概三四天，他能开口说话了，稍微有点不灵光。连医生都高兴起来，这意味着后遗症不算太严重。  
他对蔡耘讲的第一句：“臭小子……还知道回来。”  
蔡耘一口气没上来，看在病人不能得罪的份上，只得忍了。  
“我太惨了，都这样了，公司也没人管……”  
要不是声音沙哑，句子不太连贯，蔡耘都要笑出声来，卖得一手好惨啊。  
“你在北京干什么，爹妈都不管，媳妇也没了。”  
蔡耘翻了个白眼。“我早跟你说了啊，公司股份制，管事就交给阿傅。你又不肯听我的。”  
蔡是观闭目养神歇了半晌，突然说：“阿宝不合适。”  
“你确定不是因为他不姓蔡？”  
“我问过他，他不肯。说喜欢在工地，不想坐办公室。”  
蔡耘默默乐了，像是傅海封能说出来的话。  
“我也不忍心，阿宝心太好，管公司这事不好干。”  
蔡耘本来要顶嘴，又把话咽了回去，觉着他老奸巨猾的爹说这句话却有几分实意。傅海封在他家做了十几年，到头了没有个恰如其分的名头，旁的人，包括蔡耘，难免为他抱不平，然而他自己到底怎样想，蔡耘没仔细问过，现在想来还不如自己那惯于剥削人的爹。  
悄悄地臊了一下，蔡耘嘴巴上却不能服输。“虽然温柟带了三分之一人走，我那事务所还有小二十号人，哪能随便撂挑子？”  
老头白了他一眼，一脸病容所以比平时威力大增。“我不管，我还病着，你得把公司管了。”  
蔡耘十分无奈，第二天上午，只得到老爹的办公室坐着。大门敞开，泡上一杯碧螺春，等着公司上下有闲了来参观大少爷，一边微信视频和合伙人文笠林跟进北京的项目进度，然后指挥小方去给他新搬去的公寓买窗帘。  
四五个人进来跟他叙旧或自我介绍，却没见傅海封。  
“阿傅呢？”他抓着来给他添水的一个高个年轻人问。  
“谁？”对方皱起眉。  
“傅海封。”  
“宝哥啊，他在工地。那个主梁还没画完。”  
蔡耘一时兴起，抓着小年轻带他去。  
苏州园林甲天下，造园的技术更是独步，当年的紫禁城就是苏州香山工匠的手笔。后来钢筋水泥来了，此项营生就渐渐中落。谁知道，近三十年，又兴隆起来，这里修个庙，那里建个亭子，要真木构而不是披个画皮，慢慢成了潮流和讲究。  
蔡家赶上了这个趟。他家有一门祖传的偏门手艺，古法营造到最后梁上窗上门上都要精雕和彩绘，蔡家祖上就是专攻彩绘里的贴金这一道。到了蔡是观这里，从彩绘做起，到现在能接整个古建工程，甚为不易。  
所以，蔡耘打12岁起，放暑假就和同学都不一样，人家不是上补习班兴趣班，就是走亲戚去旅游，他都在工地上过，和抽烟喝酒讲粗话的工匠们混在一起，假期结束，用蔡妈妈的话就是“嘴里得用消毒水洗三遍”。为了这件事，他妈没少跟他爹吵架，他爹十分理直气壮。“上什么兴趣班，起谱子不是画？自家的手艺他不学谁学。”  
最开始蔡耘跟着师傅，就是个免费跑腿，到了十五六岁可以独立做个小活，他爹才给开工资，也就是最便宜的小工那档。那时候，他真心觉得自己是捡来的。也不知是不是这个缘故，他考上T大建筑系就铁了心不沾古建这一项，到现在他的事务所走的都是安藤忠雄的路线。  
不过后来，他还是念着他爹的好。因为从小在工棚里滚爬，他和施工队的现场天然没隔阂，不像某些西装革履意大利皮鞋的同行经常被工人们欺负得眼泪汪汪。  
据说，温柟，当年是他大学学妹，就是本科实习的时候，看见他在工地上光着膀子坐在十几米高的简易升降台上，甩着腿，然后看上他的。


	4. Chapter 4

没出所料还在庙里，蔡耘少年时代那些个夏天，半数住在僧房里。早些年，需要古建工人的主要是寺庙。  
只是没想到现在庙宇如此土豪，造个骨灰堂这么大手笔。  
古建的工地，和蔡耘现在常去的工地，闻起来完全不一样。木料暗沉沉的香和油漆刺鼻的味道混杂在一起，阳光照进昏暗的殿内，被窗格割成无数光条，里面全是细小的木屑悬浮在空中。  
基本木作都完成了，正在绘藻井。这是项又琐碎又费力，最重要费脖子的工序。少年蔡耘干这事，发点中二病，常自比画西斯廷天顶的米开朗琪罗。可惜那些卷云莲草一点传达不出他的心意。  
“宝哥。”陪他来的小柳喊了一声，声音在空洞的殿内回旋而上。他们头顶上是交错的脚架，仿佛木造的迷宫，上面人影绰绰，分辨不出谁是谁。  
有一人拧头看了看，开始往下爬。  
这是个deja vu的瞬间，仿佛时光倒流，他第一次见到阿宝。  
蔡耘大四那年暑假，因为考上了研究生，不能如他爹的愿回家帮忙，只有趁着暑假来讨好金主，从京城回来没两天就卷好包裹到庙里来报到。  
他的手艺，说是家传，其实是跟他爹手底下的老师傅汤贤浒学的，他爹那会忙着谈项目招人马催尾款，根本没功夫管他。  
“哟，蔡少爷，又来体察民间疾苦啦。”汤师傅那会已经六十出头，基本不上手了，就是到工地带下徒弟。  
“师傅好。”蔡耘恭恭敬敬地鞠躬问好。老师傅虽然严格，手上的功夫确实好，教徒弟颇有一套，再叛逆的少年也收拾得服服帖帖的。  
老人家呵呵笑了，抬头喊了一声。“阿宝，下来。”  
就看见一个人身手敏捷地从脚架上腾挪下来，忽地站到蔡耘面前。他的老头衫脏兮兮的全是颜料污渍，头上围着毛巾，脸上戴着口罩，独留下一双黑漆漆仿佛抛过光的漂亮大眼睛。  
“阿宝，你歇会。”汤师傅十分幸灾乐祸地，看着蔡耘皱成了苦瓜脸。“既然少爷来了，上去温习下吧。”  
年轻人不愿意学传统手艺是有原因的，这实在是辛苦的体力活，和坐在画室里画个油画，描个线图，不是一个层级的辛苦。  
蔡耘从那个脚架上下来，脖子都僵了，T恤湿了又干干了又湿，都能看出盐印子。  
他扒了T恤，在回廊的石板地上直接坐下了，有人拍了拍他肩膀，递给他一茶缸凉茶。蔡耘抬眼一看，脸生，漂亮的大眼。  
“你叫阿宝？”  
那孩子怎么看也就是刚成年，头发剃了个青瓜瓢，跟个小和尚似的，又瘦又高，肩宽腿长，体格很漂亮。  
“名字呢，怎么写啊？”  
他坐到蔡耘旁边，很腼腆地开口。“傅海封，大海的海，封顶的封。”  
“没有宝字啊？”  
“小名。”他的口音很重，一听就是更南方的人。  
“哪里人啊？”  
“广东。”  
蔡耘睁大了眼。“这么远啊。”  
他不好意思地笑了，露出两个小酒窝。  
“那个，蔡……少爷，师傅叫你下来了去找他。”  
蔡耘噗哧一口茶喷得好远。“别，别，别，大清都亡了好多年了，别叫我少爷。”  
阿宝瞪着大眼，很无辜地。“师傅这么叫你啊。”  
“师傅那是取笑我。我叫蔡耘，耕耘的耘。”  
“蔡耘。”仿佛在嘴里掂量他的名字似的，然后很满意地笑开来，露出两个深深的酒窝。  
好想掐一把啊，蔡耘在心里想。


	5. Chapter 5

傅海封摘下口罩，有点吃惊。“你怎么来了？”  
“被我爹逼的，来熟悉公司业务呗。”蔡耘说着自己也笑了。“无聊啊。”  
他走到大梁下面，看见箍头和藻头都画得了，枋心的龙样还只有勾线，没填色。  
“少爷，你要不要上去点睛一下。”傅海封的声音里带着促狭的笑。蔡耘转过头来就要掐他，一把笔塞到他手里。  
“操，回头我把你的主梁画瞎了，我们不得赔死。”蔡耘啐了他一口，把笔塞回给他。“我十年八年没碰颜料了，估计线都描不稳了。”  
傅海封接过来插到围裙上，过了一会，小声说了一句。“好可惜啊，你那时活那么好。”  
要问蔡耘佩服的人，场面上他能举出现代主义三杰这样的大拿，私心里，他最服气的却是傅海封。从一开始刚从职高毕业，勉强学得漆画瓷绘的三脚猫功夫，背井离乡到连话都听不明白的地方当学徒，到现在自己能画一根主梁，从打地基起就没人能糊弄他，不是一般聪明有天分而已。  
刚开始，蔡耘也奇怪汤师傅愿意收他做徒弟，十八九岁上再新跟一个师傅，在这个行当里算有点晚。而且汤师傅一向看不上学校里教出来的，无门无派，风格糅杂，浮皮潦草。  
相处久了，他就看出来原因。  
那个夏天，蔡耘给梁枋上了好几天色，终于等到师傅让他起谱子，总算可以在有风扇的室内坐着工作，简直像放了假。到了作坊里一看，一叠好多张，看得人十分绝望。  
傅海封毫不在意的样子。  
刚描完一朵西番莲，蔡耘就有点坐不住，伸个懒腰，探头看下傅海封，一动不动。  
一会，他放下笔，扭了扭脖子，转了转肩膀，傅海封还一动不动。  
再一会，他站起来，扭了两圈腰，压了下腿，傅海封还是一动不动。  
他实在好奇，悄悄挪过去，傅海封画得很慢，蔡耘看得出来他不是很熟练，笔法也一般。  
老僧入定一般，他全然不知道旁边多了个人，多了双眼。本来就眉目清晰，从蔡耘的角度看，长长的睫毛半遮着眼，竟然有那么一点庙里菩萨的面相。蔡耘不知不觉就呆了。  
脑袋被人大力地拍了一把。“你看着阿宝，就能把自己那张起完啦？”汤师傅很不满。  
蔡耘摸着后脑勺。“阿宝好看啊……”  
傅海封抬起头，不知道他们在说什么，就听得蔡耘的赖皮话，脸一下子就红透了。  
“好好干活，不然扣钱。”师傅怒喝道。  
汤师傅的威胁还是很厉害的，蔡耘就指着这个假期的收入填满小荷包，下学期才能好好追女朋友。  
他凑过去和傅海封商量。“阿宝你画得太慢了，这样我们配合一下，我把莲花画了，你负责画枝蔓，比较简单，怎么样？”  
傅海封乖乖点头。确实，工作效率提高不少。  
“你画得好活啊，真好看。”他很认真地说。蔡耘被他那大瓦数灯泡一样的大眼睛盯着，觉得自己城墙一般厚的脸皮竟然有点热。  
哪知道，汤师傅看了看，把傅海封一顿臭骂。  
“你还什么都没学，就投机取巧，以后怎么进步？蔡少爷不用练，你要练的，难道一辈子画边角料？”说得傅海封头低到胸口，衣角抓紧了又松，松了又抓紧。  
“还有你。”汤师傅冷眼横了蔡耘一道。“少来带坏小孩子。他又不像你，有个好老爸。”  
傅海封飞快地看了他一眼，又低下头去，蔡耘收了嬉皮笑脸，也不敢回嘴。  
吃过晚饭，蔡耘到处找不见傅海封，想了想，最后去了作坊。果然小孩拉了个台灯，在废料纸上面画莲花。  
“这个光线伤眼睛。”挨着他坐下，轻声说。“师傅一向严厉，你别往心里去。”  
傅海封停了笔，咬着下嘴唇，绽开来一个小小的笑。“师傅说得没错啊。我就是把今天没画的，补一下。”  
蔡耘实在没忍住，过去揉了下他的后脑勺，他也没躲。  
“你的手腕不对，要再悬起来一点，不然线勾一小段就得断。平时得找个东西练练腕力。”  
蔡耘抓住他的手腕往上抬，突然叫出声来。“咦，阿宝你是左撇子啊？”  
他嘿嘿笑开了。“你怎么才看出来。”  
“唉呀，那你画东西更费劲了。”  
他点点头。“在学校一直被老师骂很笨。”  
“切，你们老师才笨。左撇子聪明的。”蔡耘很不以为然。  
他转身找了只笔。“来来来，做个游戏，我画缠枝莲右半边，你画左半边怎么样？多好玩啊。”  
一个晚上，他们画了好几个看着正常实则分裂的缠枝莲、宝瓶和蝙蝠，把自己逗得乐不可支。  
“蔡耘，我可以叫你阿蔡吗？”锁了作坊的门，傅海封突然说。“叫全名，不习惯。”  
“那我叫你阿傅好啦。”  
两人对视了一会，都有点不好意思。  
山中的夏夜虫鸣蛙叫，远处的佛殿里长明灯幽暗地闪了闪。世间一切缘，佛曰不可说。


	6. Chapter 6

蔡耘揉了揉眉心，一个上午什么正事也没干，却累得慌。  
这一边，文笠林十万火急地打了三个电话，催他回北京；那一边，蔡是观刚从医院里回家，虽然雇了护工，他妈妈也不胜操心，老头子还特别放不下生意，天天指着蔡耘回去汇报工作。  
他手里拿个铅笔，在纸上涂来画去，实在想不出个两全其美的办法。  
有人敲了敲办公室的门，蔡耘咬着铅笔，皱着眉，抬头看见傅海封倚在门口，目光温暖，带着点询问的意思。  
“烦死了……”他把铅笔一扔，头磕到桌子上。“我一定得回北京了，可我怕把老头子再气出好歹来……”  
傅海封沉默了一会。“你要不要来工作间看看？”  
此话太跳跃，蔡耘一下子没接上思路，见他转身就走，只好跟上。  
公司办公室在小镇老街曲里拐弯的弄堂里，背靠着穿镇而过的小河。远看很美，近看就是个私建民房，唯一的好处是前身是仓库，层高够，空间大。  
傅海封推开一楼走廊紧里头的一扇门，蔡耘噫了一声。蛮大一间屋子，杂乱地堆满各色木料，宽大的木头工作台子上摆了长短的笔，固体液体的各种色料，角落里还有个熔金箔的小作坊。  
屋子朝东有一扇对开的门，狭窄的一道台阶下面就是河水。如今水质不敢恭维，好在水边花木茂盛，蔷薇和丁香的花气，多少平衡了一点水腥味。  
“这是你的工作间？”  
傅海封点点头，拉上纱门。  
“前年我回来还没有吧。”  
“本来是仓库，我跟老板讨来用的。”  
蔡耘摊到工作台后面的旧沙发上，视线里迎面就是块一尺见方的黑漆板，上面一条泥金云龙还没画完。  
“公司现在也出工艺品了？”他疑惑地问。  
傅海封不好意思地摸摸鼻子，脸上有点红。“那是我自己画着玩的。”  
蔡耘凑近了，端详一会，心头大震。“阿傅，这线真是好。”  
龙髯顺得刚刚好，多一分就油滑，少一分则青涩。  
他低头看了看自己的双手，光洁白皙，现在连字都不写，作图全是软件，早年那些握笔留下来的茧也就是仔细摸才能感觉出来一二。  
手里被塞了一只画笔，他还没来得及张嘴问，傅海封先坐到工作台前面动手画了什么东西，转身递给他。  
边角料漆板上，画了个奇怪的图，蔡耘仔细看半天，认出来半朵卷云纹，左半朵。  
他噗哧笑出声来，悄悄揉了下眼角。这个阿宝，原来是这样逗人开心法。  
按着记忆，他补了右半朵，中间停了两回。  
一会，傅海封又递过来半个水波纹，他还是断了三笔。半个双喜呢，倒是没断，但是笔序不对。画到半朵海棠花，他只能把画册翻出来对着画了。  
傅海封坐到他边上，看他画海棠，笑得直不起腰来。  
“笑什么笑，谁TM还记得这些花花草草，我真的海棠花都不认得。”蔡耘涨红了脸，一只手勒过他的脖子来，使劲胡撸他脑袋，傅海封伸手去扳，没坐稳往后一倒，直接把蔡耘压到沙发上。  
蔡媛推门进来的时候，正好赶上他俩在沙发上手脚交缠，自己要挣扎起来，还要阻扰对方起来，最后连挠咯吱窝的招数都用上了。  
“你们搞什么呀？多大的人了。”她的声音稍稍有点不耐烦。  
两人都有点不好意思，赶紧坐直了。互相瞥一眼，还是忍不住笑。  
“下午我有点事，上海来个朋友，你去接小毓啊。”她干净利索地交代完，转身就要走，又补了一句。“记得监督他做作业，不准玩游戏。”  
傅海封赶紧点头。  
“晚上带小鱼儿到家里吃饭吧，转移下我老爹的注意力。我要跟他说回北京的事。”  
人真奇怪，年轻的时候看见儿子淘气烦得要死，动不动要揍屁股，老了看见小孩子，那个讨好得厚颜无耻哦。  
他爹坐在轮椅上还要给小鱼儿夹菜，蔡耘看得一头黑线。“他都上小学了，自己能吃。”  
老头冷冷看了他一眼。“我高兴，你孙子也没生一个给我玩，还好意思说。”  
蔡耘立即闭嘴了，回北京的事还没开口，不能再挖个坑。一转头，傅海封低头笑得酒窝都出来了，心中不忿，伸手掐了他胳膊一下。  
“你不要欺负阿宝。”  
“哪有……”蔡耘心虚地把手收回来，傅海封笑得更得瑟了。  
“小时候就一贯坑阿宝。当年离家出走的时候，谁给你买的火车票还把存款借你了啊？”  
蔡耘挑起了眉，怼人的气势全开，傅海封拉他的衣角都来不及。“我那是离家创业，是谁把我的工资卡给没收的？”  
蔡是观筷子一放，桌上的气氛瞬间剑拔弩张。  
“老板，阿蔡把钱都还我了。”傅海封突然插嘴，一伸手把蔡耘的嘴捂上了。  
老爷子对上他的大眼睛，叹了口气，再一看自己儿子瞪圆了眼，要扳开他的手没扳成，忍不住笑了。  
“他应该把公司的股份分你，还钱算什么，还跟不上通货膨胀呢。”  
“我回北京马上分。”蔡耘好不容易把傅海封的手拍开了，赶紧追了一句。  
“行啊，那啥时候回来啊？”蔡是观轻描淡写地说。  
蔡耘张大了嘴。  
“不说好回来的日子，别想走。”老头往轮椅背上一靠。“不行，跟你吵两句就累死了。”  
在心里翻了无数白眼骂了两句粗口，蔡耘还是老老实实保证两周后回来。  
照例是傅海封去送。“家里有我，你别着急，老板那么说，就是要个面子。”  
蔡耘胃里仿佛装了碗热汤一样，不知该说什么，只有拉住他的手握了握。  
往站台里面走了几步，蔡耘回了一次头，直直撞进傅海封的眼睛里，他站在检票口外面，手插在口袋里，动也没动，那目光沉如水稠如油，让人难以自拔。


	7. Chapter 7

“妈的，你还知道回来。”  
蔡耘脑门上无数黑线，最近怎么谁都跟他说这句话。文笠林抱着一叠文件拍在他桌上。“都要你签字，还要温柟签字。”  
这就是和工作上的合作伙伴结婚的副作用。事务所虽然不至于倒闭，但是变更股权，变更之前签的项目合同，人员拆分，一连串文件手续，也是伤筋动骨。  
文笠林在他对面的椅子上坐下来，阴着脸。“你负责搞定你前妻，那大小姐我伺候不了。”  
蔡耘有点懵，温柟和文笠林原没有什么矛盾，文笠林还一度十分反对他离婚。  
“你不知道她和谁合伙了吗？”  
“我真不知道，这些天光跟我爹斗智斗勇了。”  
“吕亘平。”  
这人算不上是蔡耘的宿敌，只能说吕亘平自己觉得是，保研输给蔡耘，追温柟输给蔡耘，开事务所晚于蔡耘，如此结下梁子而已。  
蔡耘揉了揉额头。“他们有往来，我知道的。也不算什么。”  
“就大学那会给你使的那些绊子，她就算和你离了，也不至于找他。”文笠林很夸张地翻了个白眼，然后叹了口气。“你这一手好牌是怎么打成这样子的？想当年，也是我们系的金童玉女，同过甘共过苦，眼下什么都顺利，倒是不成了？”  
蔡耘默默地翻着文件，埋头签字。  
“小方那事，是你不对。”  
蔡耘抬起头来，本能地反驳。“我和小方没有事。”  
“既然没有事，老婆都说服不了，不是更不对？”  
他呆了一下，苦笑了出来。“你这一说，倒没错。说到底，是我的问题。所以你也别跟温柟置气了，将来抬头不见低头见。”  
文笠林恨铁不成钢地看了他几秒，转身走了，啪地门关得有点响。  
蔡耘如数把文件签完了，再把电脑上要看的计划书过了一遍，站起身来，只觉得胃里一阵恶心，到洗手间干呕了一会，又吐不出什么，坐在马桶上，一头虚汗，下意识掏出手机来。  
电话响了两声，傅海封就接了，听着周围有人喊叫，仿佛在工地上。“阿蔡？”  
他张了张嘴，没发出声来。  
“你没事吧？”傅海封在电话那边有点担忧地问。  
他咽了几下口水，勉强说出几个字。“我爹怎么样啊？”  
“老板精神挺好的，张哥从南京回来，还被他训呢。”  
“啧，他就欺负老实人。”  
两边都安静了一会，可是谁也没挂掉。  
“阿傅，我胃难受……”  
“水土不服吧。”  
“靠，我在北京都住了十几年了。”蔡耘给他气笑了。  
“这次在家里住得久嘛。”  
蔡耘把头靠到厕所隔间的墙上。“阿傅，我是不是傻，当年非要到北京来，现在也就是这样。”  
他研究生毕业以后，抗不过家里压力，回他爹的公司做过两三年。后来换到北京，一方面因为温柟工作找在这里，两人不能总异地恋，另一方面也因为传统行业因循守旧，重辈分，看关系，走惯例，他十分不习惯。  
“我老婆本都借给你了，现在才说？”电话那边的声音带着笑意。  
“我那张工资卡不是还在你那里嘛。”他爹为了阻拦他使的阴招没奏效，大概也不忍心他吃苦，最后还是把工资卡还他了，作为第一笔还款，一直就放在傅海锋那里。  
“哇，密码都忘记了。”傅海封脱口而出。  
“你真的还留着啊？”  
傅海封停顿了一下，小声说：“刚开始担心你还要用，没有动那笔钱。后来好像也用不着……”  
“阿宝……”  
“颜料要干了，不能说了。你晚上要喝粥。”傅海封匆匆忙忙挂了。三十多岁的人还害羞，蔡耘捂着脸在厕所间里笑了好一阵子，再站起来，胃仿佛没那么难受了。  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
温柟的新办公室面积不小，占了一层写字楼的三分之一，大概还没布置完，一半的办公位还空着。  
蔡耘本来想约个咖啡馆解决问题，她坚持走不开，无非想要展示下新生活，他便同意了。  
有那么两三个月没见，蔡耘仿佛第一天遇到眼前人似的。她把头发剪短了，白衬衫，灰西装裙，红平底鞋，少女粉的唇色，珍珠耳环，该正式的地方正式，该随意的地方随意，全身上下没一点破绽。  
反倒是他，牛仔裤还是从苏州穿回来的，T恤有点旧，完全想不起来从哪来的，胡子也没认真刮。直到坐到温柟对面，他才反省也许该收拾得体面点，转念一想，费劲演一番戏又何苦。  
“办公室挺不错。”温柟的办公室在东南角，阳光从落地窗帘的缝隙间照进来，落在龟背竹的巨大叶子上，京城的天际线在窗外露出一小角。  
温柟扫了他一眼，翻文件的手没停，没有要说闲话的意思。  
“小柟……”有人敲了敲门，突然顿住了。“蔡耘？你怎么在这里？”  
这问话有点唐突，蔡耘转过头去，定睛仔细看了看，才认出来是吕亘平。他们好些年没打照面，吕亘平本来就高壮，现在比过去宽了不只一倍。  
蔡耘笑了笑，敲敲桌上的文件。“有文件要处理。好久没见啊。”  
吕亘平没理他，走到办公桌边上。“小柟，有什么事吗？你……”  
“没事。”温柟抬头柔声说了句。“我等一下去找你。”  
蔡耘低头看衣角，突然想起来，他穿的是傅海封的T恤，发烧那两天他换了好几件衣服，带的不够了只好借傅海封的，不知怎么就给塞到行李里了。难怪他觉得长短合适就是有点逛荡呢。  
“蔡耘，蔡耘！”  
他茫然地抬起头，对上温柟的眼睛。“啊，你签完了？”  
收拾了文件装进背包里，他刚打算走，被温柟叫住了。她稍显迟疑地问：“你没事吧？”  
蔡耘张了嘴，本来想跟她说他爹的病，又一想如今也和她没关系了，便勾了勾嘴角。“没事。你自己也要保重。”  
这一转身，一关门，仿佛他人生的一扇门也彻底关上了，无端端觉得肩头轻松，背都直了几分。  
高层写字楼的电梯永远难等，蔡耘在走廊里无聊地低头跺脚，背后一阵重重的脚步声，转身就看见吕亘平直直冲他走过来。  
“你还记得怎么跟我说的吗？”吕亘平说得上是怒气冲冲了。  
蔡耘有点摸不着头脑。“啊？”  
“她跟你在一起，会比跟我在一起，更幸福。结果呢？中年危机了就找个年轻姑娘找补？”  
这如果是个动画片，蔡耘头上一定有一排乌鸦飞过。  
“怎么不说话了？嘴皮子不是一直很溜吗？是个男人，敢做就要敢当。”  
蔡耘翻了个白眼，又一个白眼，最后笑出声来。“温柟没跟你说实话吧？我哪是找了个小姑娘，我根本是找了个男朋友。”  
不出所料，吕亘平瞪圆了眼睛，下巴都骨折了的样子。电梯正好到了，蔡耘心满意足地进去了，一路笑得十分灿烂，以至于其他乘客都投来狐疑的目光。


	8. Chapter 8

他那个“男朋友”特别尽职地帮他拉行李，仿佛他是个手无缚鸡之力的小姑娘。  
蔡耘凑近傅海封闻了闻，把他吓了一跳。“干嘛？”  
“你身上有桐油的味道。”  
傅海封拉了自己的T恤闻了下，皱起眉头。“没有啊，我出门前洗过澡啊。”  
“我偷了你的T恤，回北京穿着，一整天都像在庙里的工地。”蔡耘这会身上穿的就是那件藏蓝色洗得有点发软的T恤。  
傅海封斜了他两眼，耳朵有点红。“拿错就算了，干嘛穿，衣服好旧的。”  
他尴尬地摸摸后脑勺。“旧衣服舒服嘛。”  
“老板知道你今天回来，很吃惊。跟我说他要去庙里烧香。”  
蔡耘哈哈大笑，竟然觉得自己爹有点可爱。  
他这些天认真谋算，两边兼顾也不是做不到，过去根本上是他自己不愿意。北京的事务所他不能就此撒手，不过文笠林已经跟他商量过再引入一个合伙人，如此工作量应该能相应减少，苏州这边接一单工程短的几个月长则好几年，工地上事项繁琐但是公司里的管理性事务其实有限，高铁这么发达，他无非两边住住，如今他无家无口，在哪里都一样。  
他爹十分欣慰，拄着单拐隔一天去医院复健一次都神采奕奕的，一点不嫌烦了。  
趁着他回来帮忙的由头，说了好多年他爹一直没耐烦做的股份改制也搬上日程。蔡是观夫妇和蔡耘肯定拿股份的大头，蔡耘的叔叔虽然和公司生意没关系，早年间出过一点本钱，也有股份，再来就是公司里的几个骨干，包括傅海封。工程上几个老师傅，也象征性地有些小股份，这是蔡耘的建议，传统手艺毕竟会的人越来越少，留住他们就是留住机会。  
这些事尘埃落定的时候，桂花已经开了。  
总体上，蔡耘还是在北京的时间多，毕竟接设计案他自己要动手做，苏州这边名声在外，客户经常自己找上门来，他这个总经理就负责去敲定合同，和傅海封他们商量工期和预算，招外包工人和督办工程这些事通常都不要他管。  
眼见中秋将至，蔡耘就把北京的工作收拾收拾，搬回苏州做了。江南小镇的生活，容易让人上瘾，从家里到公司，穿过一道小桥三条巷子，中间在早餐铺上停一停，喝个豆花，吃个大饼卷油条。  
今天蔡耘到得早，公司里基本没人，他就到傅海封的工作间去画两笔。最近他重拾那些勾线上色的手艺，少年时觉得枯燥无比，现在倒挺适合心浮气躁的中年人修身养性。  
他一看傅海封最近在画五色宝相花，一时玩心起，便替他补几笔，正填着色，门外“哐啷”一声，吓了他一跳。  
工作间门外，挨着沿河房屋的外墙，有一道狭窄的水岸，一米多宽，长满闲花野草。蔡耘左右看看，没发现什么异常。右手边草木稀疏一点，一根不长的竹竿倒在地上，原来估计是靠在墙上的，多半是清理河道的废弃工具。竹竿往前一点有什么东西反光，走近一看，两个不锈钢盆子，一个装着水，一个装着棕色颗粒状物体。  
蔡耘笑了出来，有人在这里喂猫。他往回走到门边，静静地等了几分钟，果然，先是一只橘色虎斑的，然后一只白色的，从草丛里钻出来吃早饭了。  
瞧着周围的地形，他猜喂猫的八成是傅海封。  
屋里头“哐当”一声，有人推门进了工作间。蔡耘刚要抬腿进去，就听见蔡媛的声音。  
“你这个人能不能有点上进心啊？”她的声音里含着怒气。“之前多好的机会你不把握，现在我哥回来了，还有什么戏？”  
“公司是老板的，本来就该阿蔡来管。”傅海封听着挺平静的。  
“这些年他在哪里？不是你辛辛苦苦在给我大伯干活吗？他在北京做了什么，赚了钱也没看见投到公司里吧。”  
傅海封安静了一会。“你不要多想了，我修个房子还可以，不会当老板的。”  
“谁一开始就会，当了不就会了。”  
“要上班了，把早饭吃了吧。”  
“哐”的一声，仿佛什么东西重重地放在桌子上。  
“我当初为什么要嫁给你，又是农村户口，又没学历，性格又木，我图什么？还不是我伯母做的媒，觉得你总归在公司里有出息。真是瞎了眼了。”  
接着很响的摔门声。  
屋子里一片静默。  
蔡耘站在门外，觉得身体里有一座喷发的火山。  
纱门被推开了，傅海封探出头来，对上他的眼睛，愣了一愣，嘴唇动了动。  
“阿傅，她一直这么说你吗？”  
傅海封低头出来，把沙门在身后拉上，没有说话。  
蔡耘抹了一把脸。  
“她说的也没错啦。一个城里姑娘，嫁给我是有点委屈的。”  
“傅海封。”蔡耘觉着自己鼻孔里都要冒烟了。“她也就上了个三流大学，现在还不是在自己伯伯的公司里当个出纳，哪里比你好了。”  
傅海封拉住了他的胳膊肘。“阿蔡，你别气。”  
当年蔡妈妈做这个媒，蔡耘其实是不同意的，老板娘掺合进来，傅海封这样的个性，就算不愿意，只怕也不会拒绝。他还专门打电话给傅海封，劝他想清楚，千万别勉强。只是当时他刚到北京找到工作，自顾尚且不暇，实在没有多余的精力。这些年，夫妇俩有了小孩，生活好似很稳定，蔡耘便以为，两人当初还是互相看上了的。  
“你这么好的一个人，配谁不可以。”  
傅海封笑了，颇为自嘲地说：“就你觉得好。”  
“阿傅，你当初真喜欢小媛吗？”  
傅海封在门槛上蹲下来，抬头看了他一眼，叹了口气。“我妈妈说，我这样的出身，能娶到小媛是我的运气。喜欢不喜欢的，结了婚就喜欢了。”  
他眼睛望着河水，表情很平淡。“我也不知道，你说的喜欢是什么样的。”  
蔡耘肚子里的火忽地熄了，取而代之，酸涩的潮水涨到他的胸口。他蹲到傅海封身边。“喜欢你的人，不会对你说那样的话。你和她在一起，永远相信她，想照顾她，也想依靠她。”  
傅海封转过眼睛来看他。“我相信你，想照顾你，也想依靠你，那我是喜欢你吗？”  
蔡耘笑得眼睛成了弯月牙，肩膀撞了下他的肩膀。“也不是不可以，不过你还得想亲我，跟我上床才算。”  
傅海封呆滞了半晌。“呃，有点奇怪。”  
蔡耘笑得发抖，一只胳膊把他搂到怀里。傅海封僵了一下，慢慢放松了靠到他身上，脑袋埋到他肩膀上，蹭了蹭，蔡耘揉了揉他的后脑勺。  
不远处，两只猫咪吃饱了肚子，懒洋洋地互相舔着毛。


	9. Chapter 9

傅海封不仅喂猫，还给猫取了名字，白云和黄蜂。蔡耘打知道了起，就觉得这俩名字不知哪里怪怪的。直到有一天，他探头出去，傅海封正补猫粮，一边挠着白猫的下巴，一边念“小云好乖哦”。  
蔡耘一身鸡皮疙瘩，心想，傅海封不会这么幼稚吧。  
傅海封转头看见他，脸刷地红过猴屁股。蔡耘翻了把白眼，靠，他还真是那么幼稚。  
等他在外面害臊了半天，终于呆不住进了屋，蔡耘才闲闲地评论：“还不如直接叫蔡耘呢，小云是个啥，真肉麻。”  
傅海封欲言又止，最后开口说：“小云是个母猫。”  
“操，你给母猫取老子的名字，傅海封你胆子够肥的。”蔡耘上去一把把他脑袋按到沙发靠垫上。  
他挣扎着要起来，蔡耘膝盖往他两腿中间一架，人往他背心上一压。“好好反省。”  
“阿蔡，是你自己说的……我没起。”傅海封脸埋在沙发布上笑得全身哆嗦，一点没有反省的意思。  
“那黄蜂呢？难道是个公猫？”  
傅海封被压得抬不起头，勉强点了点。  
蔡耘怒了，凑到他耳边上，吹了口气。“操，老子让你见识下谁是公的，谁是母的。”手伸到傅海封T恤里，这就要动手挠他的腰。  
有人在他们背后清了清喉咙。  
蔡耘一转头，迎面撞上蔡媛一双冷冰冰的眼睛，冻得他一哆嗦，赶紧松了劲，把傅海封拉起来。  
傅海封坐起来，脸上还一脸褶子，两个深酒窝，看见她的表情，也愣了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“你们俩打情骂俏，好歹关个门吧。”她丢下这句话，转身走了。  
两人面面相觑了一会。  
“唉呀，小媛不会误会我要跟你做什么吧。”蔡耘挠了挠头。  
“你跟我能干什么啊。”傅海封很茫然。  
“总之，你赶紧去解释一下吧。我们就是闹着玩啊。”  
这事蔡耘转头就忘了，太湖边的工程要收尾，他闲着无事，就跟傅海封去庙里打下手。临近交割，总会赶点工期，施工队半数都住到庙里，蔡耘跟着大家在僧房里打通铺，颇有点重回少年时代的感觉。  
半夜里醒了，出来上厕所，循着不知哪来的幽幽暗香，穿过月洞门，走进偏殿的院子里，果然四株金桂，开得正盛。院子中央一棵巨大的菩提树，看着年份颇长，枝丫摇曳间，露出一轮上中天的月亮，还不是特别圆，却也光华璀璨。  
风过叶间，蔡耘分辨得脚步声，转头看见一人影走近来。  
“阿蔡？”傅海封走到他身边，惊讶地说：“月亮真亮啊。”  
“明天就中秋了，要回家吃饭吧。”  
“嗯，给大家都放三天假，所以这几天进度这么赶。”  
蔡耘就穿了短裤短袖出来，站了一会，稍微有点凉意，不自觉地往身边的温暖身体上靠了靠。傅海封摸了下他的手，就搂住他的肩，把他拉近了一点。  
“你真是个火炉。”他身上源源不断地透过来暖意。  
“你太瘦了，要多吃点。”还是老一套。  
“你给做啊。”  
“不要老找厨师的借口。”  
蔡耘伸胳膊肘顶了他肋下一下，“哎呦”了一声，他胸口一顶，撞了回来，蔡耘脚下没站稳，赶紧抱住他的腰。姿势虽然有点暧昧，可是很暖和，他就没撒手。  
傅海封的鼻尖有点凉，在他的脖子侧面蹭了蹭。“阿蔡，你好香。”  
“胡扯，我用的肥皂和你一样。”  
他又蹭了蹭，吸了两口气。“真的……”  
蔡耘皮肤上一热，背上一酥麻，还没来得及反应，就听见有人喊“谁啊，搞什么鬼。”  
他们俩赶紧松开来，躲到菩提树的影子里，憋住了气。一会，那人骂骂咧咧地就走了。  
两人对视了一眼，脸上发热，忍不住笑出声来，明明没干什么，搞得瓜田李下的。


	10. Chapter 10

一车人回到镇上，午饭刚过。到公司里卸了要紧的工具，就四下散了，有家的回家，家没在附近的，也要商量一个赏月的去处。  
往年中秋晚上，蔡是观夫妇惯例和弟弟一家一起过，所以傅海封就没着急回家，直接去菜市场买菜了，路上给蔡媛打电话，想问他们几点到老板家里来，结果一直没有接，他也没放在心上，觉得两边老人总会安排妥当。  
正在厨房里看着蒸鱼的锅，听见外面院门响了，过了一会，蔡耘到门口来喊他进去。  
“他们来了？鱼马上就好。”  
蔡耘的表情有点无措。“你到客厅来吧，就叔叔来了，不知道出了什么事？”  
进屋一看，蔡是念一脸铁青地坐在蔡是观旁边。蔡耘看了一眼自己爹妈，两人都莫名其妙地摇摇头。  
“爸，小媛和小鱼儿呢？”  
蔡是念看了他一眼，脸色好似更青了。“小媛今天跟我们说，要离婚。”  
傅海封茫然地瞪着眼睛，其他人都互相看了看。  
“为什么呀？”蔡妈妈惊讶地插嘴。“小两口看着挺好的，也不吵架啊。”  
蔡是念苦笑了一下，瞥了一眼自己的侄子。“那就要问小耘了。”  
蔡耘完全摸不着头脑。“关我什么事？”脑子里一动，难道是他接管公司的事？  
“她说。”蔡是念顿了顿，那表情仿佛后面的话十分肮脏，难以启齿。“阿宝和你有不正当关系。”  
“什么？！”蔡是观按着扶手要站起来，腿一软又坐下了。  
蔡妈妈赶紧去拍老伴的胸口。“不可能吧，有什么误会吧。”  
傅海封和蔡耘对望了一眼，直愣愣地说：“什么叫不正当关系？”  
“阿宝你不要装了，都叫小媛在公司里看见了。”  
“我们那是闹着玩。”蔡耘想起来那天的事，立即接嘴，转头问傅海封。“你没解释？”  
“解释了。”他很委屈地说。  
蔡是念挥了挥手。“你们一个36，一个33了，在沙发上抱在一起，一个还要撩另一个的衣服，这是闹着玩？小媛又不是不懂事的小姑娘了。”  
蔡耘捂住了脸，这么听起来他自己都要觉得“不正当”了。  
“昨天晚上，你们在庙里又干什么了？大半夜的，到树底下抱在一起。”  
“你怎么知道？”傅海封想也没想地问，蔡耘刚抬起眼睛，又捂上了，这下完了。  
三个老人都白了脸，探照灯一样的六只眼睛盯着傅海封。他脸一下子涨红了，话都有点结巴了。“那是……那是……阿……蔡……觉得冷。”  
他自己都觉得没有说服力。  
“得了，什么都别说了，阿宝你今天也别回家了，爱住哪里住哪里去，回头我们把你的东西收拾了，你自己来拿吧。我们家是伺候不起你了。”蔡是念说完，头也不回地出门走了。  
蔡是观扶着太太的手站起来，胸口上下起伏，一手指着蔡耘，半天憋了句：“滚！”  
吓得蔡耘摸着了手机，怕是要叫救护车。老头倒没发病，使劲敲了敲拐杖，转身进了房间。  
蔡妈妈叹了口气，在他俩身上来回看了几眼。“你们感情这样好，我就该看出个问题来……”  
蔡耘真是怒了。“我们啥事没有，你信不过我，难道信不过阿傅，他一辈子骗过几个人？”  
蔡妈妈过去摸了摸傅海封的背。“阿宝，你岳父正在气头上，我们也不好留你在这里住，不然他会觉得我们偏心。不管有没这事，你还得跟小媛去说。”  
“妈，这大晚上的，你让我们去哪里？”  
傅海封茫然地看看蔡妈妈，再看看蔡耘，嘴里嘟囔一句“蒸鱼锅里的水要烧干了”，转头进了厨房。  
蔡耘只好上楼收拾了点东西，拎着背包下来，看见他在楼梯下面的台阶上呆坐着，便过去和他挨着。  
“怎么办？晚上去哪里住？找个旅馆吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

两人关上院门，弄堂那头一轮淡金色的明月，刚爬上檐头。邻居家里隐约传来人声，以及饭菜的香味。  
傅海封肚子“咕嘟”叫了一声。  
他们走了四五条巷子才找到一个开门的小吃摊，刚坐下要了馄炖和生煎包，老板娘过来擦干净桌子，很不好意思地说自己要早点收摊，只好麻烦客人吃得利索点。  
傅海封吃饭一贯不言不语，一会就风卷残云，蔡耘吃了一个包子，把另一个又推给他。  
“你要多吃点。”傅海封皱了皱眉。  
“有点油。”蔡耘噘了噘嘴。“可惜了那条清蒸鲈鱼。”  
傅海封推了推他。“庙里种花的那个老乡说要给我个咸鹅，回头做给你吃。”  
两人对视了一眼，同时摸了摸头，都出这事了，还尽想着吃。  
他们最后还是落脚到了傅海封的工作间。他从仓库里翻出来一个旧床垫，放到地上，又搬出来床单和毯子，可是枕头只有一个，犯了难。  
“你这装备还挺齐全？”蔡耘看他变戏法似的。  
“以前和小媛吵架，有时候也住在办公室。”他们夫妇俩一直和岳父母住在一起，没有自己买房子。吵架了，老婆不用回娘家，只好老公住办公室。  
收拾停当，两个人靠着沙发在床垫上坐着，互相看了看，突然觉得荒谬起来。  
“我们干什么了？”傅海封很委屈地瞪着他。  
“你还想干什么……”蔡耘叹了口气，手枕到脑袋后面，他总觉得这一出狗血，哪里不对劲。  
“俩男的，能干什么？”  
蔡耘“哎呦”一声。“不会吧，傅海封。同性恋没听说过？能干的事多了。”  
他瞪着一双严肃的圆眼睛，让蔡耘联想起三五年前曾经起念要养的三个月大的哈士奇狗仔。  
“亲嘴？”蔡耘说着，撅了撅嘴。平常不觉得，夜灯的光线下看，他那唇线鲜明的上唇有点微微地嘟着，很好亲的样子。他伸舌头出来舔一下，傅海封跟烫着了似地转开眼睛。  
“打#飞机？”其实蔡耘也就知道个大概，其中细节他也说不上来，至于他为什么要伸出手掌来，动动手指，他也不是很明白。  
窗外猫叫一两声，傅海封的耳朵变成粉红色。蔡耘身上的某个开关被人按开了。  
慢慢地贴过去，捏住傅海封的下巴，把他的脸拧过来，嘴唇贴住嘴唇，停了两秒。被亲的人像被点穴一样冻住了。  
“恶心吗？”  
他眨了眨眼，伸舌头舔了下嘴唇。  
蔡耘又贴了上去，和男人亲嘴，最不一样就是有胡茬，蹭在皮肤上麻麻的，舌下的嘴唇比女人的还要软，稍稍干燥有点起皮，他一点点舔过去，弄湿了。嘴唇微微发抖地张开了一点，舌尖伸出来碰了一下又缩回去了，蔡耘的舌头伸进去，找到了，吮了一下，又一下，好似那里有甘甜的蜜，怎么也不舍得离开。  
丹田里仿佛有一把火，从头烧到脚。  
“阿蔡？”傅海封喘着气，脸贴着他的脸，手拽着他的T恤，可又不知道自己要干什么。  
“嗯。”蔡耘腰一松，躺倒在床垫上，泛着水光的眼睛直直地望着他，解开了自己裤腰的一颗扣子，他只觉得脑袋被敲了一榔头，眼前一片血红。  
“阿蔡！”重重地压到他身上，一口咬到锁骨那里，手仿佛不受大脑控制似地摸到他的胯上，薄薄一层滑腻的皮肤附在尖锐的胯骨上，再往下那里毛发茂密，是他自己也有的器官，可是摸起来烫手心好似还有脉搏，很奇怪。傅海封在脑子闪过一个念头，这好像是他第一次摸除了自己以外的男的。  
“嗯~”蔡耘把他的裤子也拽了下去，温凉的手掌贴着他的后腰眼，慢慢摸到屁股上，右腿屈了起来，顶到他两腿中间，蹭了蹭。他就什么都想不了了。  
“阿蔡~”傅海封下意识地摩擦起来，老二又热又硬地蹭到蔡耘的裆上。  
“嗯~”蔡耘抬了抬腰，光裸的胯顶上来，贴着他的。  
“阿蔡~~”傅海封只觉得小腹里的那团火暴烈燃烧，热意一路走到头顶上。  
“嗯~~”他紧紧地抱着他的背，胯往上顶着，头往后仰，眼睛半闭着，不知为什么眼皮有点粉红。  
“阿蔡！！”傅海封一口咬住他的喉结，背忽地弓起来。  
“嗯！！……”他的另一只脚缠到他腰上来。  
在他们的身体之间，发生着一场小型的火山爆发，热气翻腾，岩浆迸射。  
傅海封趴在他身上，脸埋在他肩膀上，从蔡耘的角度，能看到一角锁骨，随着呼吸上下起伏，带着一点点和他整个人都不太相称的脆弱。  
他抬起头，目光直直地望进蔡耘的眼睛里，没头没尾地说：“原来我想做这个。”  
“做哪个？”  
“我以前和你在一起，有时候就会想摸你一下，还是撞一下，有时候还想咬你一口。原来我，”他凑上来，舔了舔他的下巴。“想亲你。”  
舌头舔到嘴巴上。“想干你。”  
“操！”蔡耘觉得脚趾头都红了。他动了动腿，把缠在脚上的裤子踢了。管他的，已经做了一次，再做一次也没差。


	12. Chapter 12

工作间的窗户没有窗帘，清晨的太阳透过门外的灌木和纱窗，明晃晃地照在蔡耘的额头上，他侧头看了一眼傅海封。  
他们俩挤在一个枕头上，盖着一条毯子，傅海封趴着睡，半个身体压在他身上，他们光着的脚在毯子里缠在一起。他全身热乎乎的，把蔡耘烘得连手指头都是暖的。  
被家里赶出来，眼见着今天晚上不知道住哪里去，蔡耘的心里却前所未有的安定，仿佛他身上的每块骨头都找到了应该在的位置。  
傅海封迷迷糊糊睁了眼，看见他，吓了一跳，大概想起来前因后果，一头趴回去，露出来的耳朵红通通的。  
“我们现在有不正当关系了。后面怎么办？”蔡耘看他的小儿情状，十分好笑，故意逗他。  
他转过脸来，思索了一下。“找个房子住。”  
傅海封说有个客户让他代看个空房子，蔡耘没想到是这么一座空房子，准确的说，是空宅子。离他们公司两条半弄堂，一棵泡桐树下，院子不大，就一进。  
“这房子很老了，有两百年不止了。”傅海封把房间的窗户全推开了透气。“我们公司帮他们翻新的，做了快半年。”  
“家里人呢？”屋子里大部分空着，家具都没有，空气里尘土混着老木头的味道。  
“住在上海吧。”  
推开正厅右边的主卧，蔡耘愣住了，屋子里什么都没有，除了一张实木的雕花大床。  
“阿傅，我们晚上要睡这里吗？”  
傅海封探头看了一眼。“不然怎么办？打地铺？”  
蔡耘爆发出一阵大笑，腰都直不起来，傅海封一脸“神经病吧”的表情看他。  
“这洞房花烛夜也太TM正式了吧。”他说了一句，没忍住，又笑开了。傅海封满脸通红，很粗鲁地塞了一块抹布到他怀里。  
“把床擦干净。”自己嘟着嘴出去扫地了。  
中秋节第二天，公司还没人上班，他们俩就老鼠搬家一样，偷偷搬出来折叠桌椅和烧水壶等必需品，蔡耘悄悄回了趟家，他妈妈交接给他一堆床上用品。  
“阿宝是不合适，你还是回来住吧。你爹气一两天，总是要消停的。”蔡妈妈问清楚他们住哪里，不放心。  
“阿傅现在这样，我肯定得陪着他，不然出个好歹。”蔡耘说得冠冕堂皇。  
“我再跟你婶婶打个电话，把事情打听清楚，无凭无据地就把阿宝赶出来，太不像话了。”蔡妈妈想了想，回屋里拿出来一袋子衣服。“阿宝现在不好回家去，把你的衣服给他穿吧。”  
蔡耘进门的时候，傅海封正在院子里，往绳子上挂湿衣服，跑过来接他手上的东西，秋天的阳光落在他脸上，眼睛里泛着水波。  
蔡耘探过头去，吻住他的嘴唇，他们手里抱着一堆袋子，却亲得缠绵悱恻，仿佛天地间就剩下这个小院。  
雕花木床特别大，显得他们找来的床垫被褥十分局促。关键他们俩躺在这么正式的“床上”，都害臊起来，完全想象不出昨天在地上是怎么搞起来的。  
蔡耘盯着红木床顶看了一会，旁边傅海封背对着他，好似在认真研究床围上的雕花。他忽地翻身坐起来，惹得傅海封回过头。  
一把扒了T恤，短裤，内裤，他光溜溜地站到床前。  
“阿傅，你看清楚，我是个男的。”他的声音很镇定，可惜皮肤不受控制，从耳朵到脸颊全红了。“你真的行？”  
傅海封坐起来，拉过他的手，放在自己裤裆上。蔡耘脸更红了。  
床大的好处是还挺结实的，虽然他们也没搞什么花样，但是俩一米八的男人，激动起来，一般的床都要考虑考虑。  
隔天早上，傅海封接到了蔡媛的电话，让他去家里取他的东西。  
蔡是念家也是独门小院，他们俩到的时候，两个大箱子，三个纸箱，就堆在院子里。蔡媛和她父亲在旁边站着。  
“这是你的东西，还有些不要紧的，回头整理出来，你再来拿吧。”蔡媛冷淡淡地指了指。  
傅海封低着头想了想。“我进去和小鱼儿说会话吧。”  
“得了，别罗嗦了。你这样的爹，我们还怕对小孩子影响不好呢。”蔡是念补了一句。  
傅海封猛地抬起头，眼睛直直地看蔡媛。“我是怎样的爹了？”  
她偏过眼睛，瞥了一眼门外的蔡耘。“男朋友都在那里了，还要怎么样？你这大腿倒是抱得挺合适的。”  
蔡耘一脸杀气地走进来，活生生地一条要喷火的巨龙，被傅海封一把拦住了。“阿蔡，小鱼儿在屋里。”  
蔡耘咬了咬牙，没说话，伸手拎起个箱子。  
返回的路上，傅海封很沉默，就说了一句话。“不知道他们还让不让我看小鱼儿。”  
那天晚上，蔡耘给他在公安局上班的中学同学打了个电话。有些事他一直想不通，可是没查清楚，他也不想让傅海封操更多心。


	13. Chapter 13

过了节，庙里的工程着急收尾，傅海封又到山里去了。蔡耘依旧天天去上班，他们那点事眨眼就传得公司里尽人皆知，所幸他脸皮一向厚，离婚前也一直在事务所里被人议论，倒是习惯了。  
小陆又进来给他添水，有点慌张地看了他两眼。  
“小陆，你要是有什么事，说没关系。”这个小孩个性挺淳朴，蔡耘一直还比较喜欢他。  
“那个，耘哥，我不知道我是不是闯祸了。实在对不起你。”小孩低着头。  
“怎么了？”  
原来中秋前那晚在庙里，小孩打游戏到半夜，看见蔡耘和傅海封前后脚上厕所了。  
“老王说他晚上起夜在偏殿院子里撞见鬼，我就说是你们俩吧，老王还笑我说肯定不是，那两人抱在一起。我们就是在公司里闲聊个天。”  
“哪知道被阿傅的太太听去了？”  
小陆懊恼地挠了挠头。  
蔡耘好言安慰了小朋友，心下的疑虑就更重了。他原以为哪个工人看见了回来告诉蔡媛，又或者蔡媛本来就疑心关照过谁盯着他们俩，结果是这么个捕风捉影的事。要不是傅海封心直口快承认了，根本连个实据都没有。  
傅海封在庙里呆了七八天，总算把这个项目交割清楚。进院子的时候，天还没全黑，西天边火烧一般的晚霞。他到楼下转了一圈，没看见蔡耘，心里有点着急了，刚要掏手机，听见头顶上传来声音。  
“阿傅，你回来啦？”  
他抬头到处张望，蔡耘从阁楼窗户上探头出来。  
“你上去干嘛？”  
“彩霞好看的哦，这里看得清楚。你要不要上来？”  
小镇的老街高楼不多，民宅最多三四层，所以从老房子的后窗还能看见远山一角，不知名的飞鸟成行穿越绛色的云霞。两人在窗台上默默趴了一会，手在衣袖下面十指交缠地握着。  
“吃饭了吗？”  
“没，等着你，下去吧。”  
傅海封没说话，一把扑到身上，小狗一般脑袋在他肩膀上一阵乱蹭。  
“阿蔡，我好想你。”舔到他耳垂上，吃糖果一般含住了，手也没闲着，直接摸到裤子里。  
“在庙里，想你想得受不了。”蔡耘抱住他的背，一只手插到他头发里，被推到墙上，勉力站住，心想，好在这后窗窗台是砖的，不然闹塌了罪过就大了。  
“以前那么多年，分开那么久，是怎么过的？”蔡耘全身哆嗦，连脚趾头都爽得弯起来，人差点跌出窗框去，被傅海封一把捞住抱紧了。  
他脑袋磕在傅海封的脑门上，骂了一句粗口。“你说三句话，我就缴械了，我真是越活越回去了。”  
阁楼里没开灯，傅海封的大眼里落着屋外的天光，安安静静地笑了。蔡耘突然很庆幸，他们俩这么“晚熟”，到这个年纪才搞到一起，换作二十多岁的他，一定保不住这个纯真热烈的孩子，一准把他毁了，再把自己毁了。  
吃过了晚饭，蔡耘递给傅海封一个牛皮纸信封，里面有些照片、复印的文件和打印出来的图片。  
傅海封一张张认真看完了，瞪圆了眼睛。  
“你……”他张了张嘴，下句话却接不上来。  
蔡耘只好替他说。“我怎么拿到这些的？我找当警察的同学介绍了个征信社，雇他们查的。”  
“我之所以会去查，是因为温柟就是怀疑我有外遇。虽然她们俩性格不像，但小媛的反应真的太不一样了。”  
“她……”  
“我们本来就没什么，一般人想都不会想到这事，她就算真疑心，就你这个性格，怎么也得先来找你问。她什么都没做，就直接捅到老人家那里，只能说明她自己有什么打算。”  
傅海封愣愣地看着他，蔡耘被瞪得有点不好意思，只得接着说。“也不是很费劲，他们本来就不太小心。那男的来镇上，有时候就是小媛去定的酒店，这个礼拜，他们就见了两三次。”  
文件和照片在傅海封手里，卷起来又松开，松开又卷起来。“阿蔡，我应该怎么办？”  
蔡耘拉过他的手来。“你不难过吗？她有外遇可能都两年多了。”  
傅海封张开手指缠到他的手上。“不怪她。我说不定从一开始就喜欢你的。”  
蔡耘拉过他来，抱到怀里。  
“我真是笨。”他把脸埋到蔡耘颈窝里，深吸了两口气。“要感谢她说出来。”


	14. Chapter 14

茶馆的包厢在走廊最里面，十分隐秘安静，两面花格窗，一面临着水，一面笼着丛翠竹。秋阳暖熙，照在房间一角，不论是喝茶还是闲聊都很惬意。  
然而，房间里的六个人，谁都没有这个好心情。  
蔡媛抽了下鼻子，眼泪终究是掉了下来，慌忙掏出纸巾来擦。  
“阿宝，你是什么意思？就算小媛有什么错，不是你干了不光彩的事在先吗？”蔡是念脸上不太挂得住，颇有点恼羞成怒。  
蔡耘挑了挑眉。“什么在先，她两年前就跟那男的有往来，我那会婚还没离呢？”  
蔡是念眼角扫了他一眼，撇了撇嘴。“你刚毕业那会，和阿宝根本是形影不离，好得穿一条裤子，我们这些大人也是见识短，就没往歪处想。这些年难道不是小媛当你们的遮羞布吗？这种情况夫妻生活能正常吗？她有个外遇不是很自然？”  
蔡耘实在气结，刚想反驳“我和温柟那时候好着呢，什么叫遮羞布”，眼角瞥见傅海封的侧脸，又闭嘴了。他当时决意要去北京，傅海封一个字反对都没说，总在帮他的忙，临到要送他上火车了，拽着他的衣角不肯放，把蔡耘半个肩膀的衣服都哭湿了。他那时候年轻，眼望着广阔天地，恨不得把家乡这点破事都抛在脑后，心里是没有多余地方安放阿宝这一点不舍的。现在回想起来，也是很无情。  
“小媛，你遇到更合适的人，跟阿宝提离婚就好，何苦要折腾这一大件事出来？”蔡妈妈插嘴说，把自己的手绢递给她了。  
蔡媛先是低头哭，然后嘟囔着说：“你们谁都说他好，好丈夫好父亲，我要离，你们谁也不会同意的。”  
蔡耘在心里翻了个白眼，多大岁数了，别人不同意就不能过日子了？转念一想，他这个堂妹可能真不能，住着爹妈的房子，在伯伯家上班，顾虑确实大。  
“阿宝和小耘的事，也许有也许没有，小媛这事，有实据，大家就不要再争了。”蔡耘他爹一直一副“老子不管你们这些烂事”的样子，此时开口说一句。  
家里的大家长拍了板，蔡是念虽然不情愿，却也明白多说无益。“阿宝，你到底要怎样吧？”  
“我就要正常离婚。小鱼儿我们一起养，我也有监护权。”傅海封说。蔡媛有点吃惊地抬起头。  
“你同意离婚？”  
“我也有喜欢的人了。”傅海封直直地看她，仿佛在说一件十分平常的事。一桌子人全望了过去。  
“你和小耘不是打死不承认吗？”蔡是念拍了下桌子，满脸怒气。  
“中秋节前是没有的，中秋节后就有了。”蔡耘补了一句。“感谢大家做的好媒。”  
他爹手一抖，一杯茶就向他脸上泼过来，好在蔡耘对敌经验丰富，妥妥地躲开了。  
“你个臭小子，趁火打劫，还要不要脸！”他爹举着拐棍就要冲过来，被他妈拉住了，一边使着眼色。蔡耘赶紧拉着傅海封跑了。  
一路上他笑得上气不接下气，傅海封十分无奈，还得来给他拍拍背顺气。  
“老板身体不好，不要一直气他。”  
他们俩沿着河边溜达了一会，穿过条小巷子，走回暂住的院子。工作日白天，弄堂里几乎没有人，一只大黄狗懒洋洋地趴在老房子的门口。  
蔡耘悄悄地拉住傅海封的手。“阿傅，我运气真好。”  
傅海封前后望望，有点奇怪地看了他一眼，没把手抽走。  
“我之前无情无义，自己去了北京，这么多年了你有老婆孩子过得也不错，居然最后让我劫到了。”  
傅海封低头笑了，捏了捏他的手，一直到进了院子，才说了一句。“我才是运气好，你居然喜欢我。”

大中午的太阳，落在蔡耘的头上，他的脸在阴影里看不见表情，傅海封只见他逼近来，一口咬到嘴上，一直把他抵到院门上，动手就解裤子。他脸上火气蒸腾，一把拉住裤腰。“等下，唉，等下，隔壁楼上会看到。”  
蔡耘靠在他身上喘了两口气，把他拉起来，直接拉到房间的大床上。  
三下五除二就扒光了，从屁股上沿着脊梁骨一直舔到脖子后面。  
“阿宝，对不起……”蔡耘的嘴唇贴着他耳朵后面的娇嫩皮肤，低声地说。  
傅海封被他舔得全身酥软，偏了偏头，含糊地回答：“对不起啥。”  
“当年，留下你一个人。”  
傅海封翻了个身，伸手抱住他，贴到他耳朵边上，舔了一口。“要怎么赔呢？”  
手一路摸下去，伸到两个圆翘的臀瓣中间。一使劲，把他压到身下来。  
蔡耘伸脚踢了他一下，被抓住脚踝，气得大叫。“臭小子，你这是趁火打劫啊。”  
却也没真心抵抗。  
确实很别扭，疼还在其次，蔡耘仰面躺在床上，心想，女人原来是这个感觉，难怪第一次都很害怕，敞开自己接纳另一个人的身体，真是个毛骨悚然的过程。  
豆大的汗珠从傅海封的额头眉稍上滴下来，大眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛一只小动物无辜又温情地看着人，蔡耘便忘了那点热辣辣的难受，伸手摸到他的脸上，拇指擦到他嘴唇上，被一口含到热乎乎的嘴里。  
“阿宝……放松，别紧张，给我吧。”  
拇指被重重地咬住，蔡耘只觉得一道火热的线沿着后背嗖地往上爬，仿佛他的灵魂都被烫到了。  
傅海封趴在他胸口，一边喘气，一边摸到他的裆下，那里还只是半软不硬的。“阿蔡，你还没……疼吗？”  
蔡耘抱过他的头，下巴蹭在他毛乎乎的发顶上。“没关系。”  
手摸到他很有弹性的屁股上，掐了一把。“下次，你补回来。”  
傅海封僵了一下，却又很乖地点了点头。大腿伸到他裆下蹭了蹭，手也摸了过去，没两下，蔡耘就想不到其他的事，光顾着喘气了。  
轮到上药膏（马应龙，咳咳）的时候，他就没那么潇洒了，唉唉叫唤了好几声，没听到反应，往后看了一眼，傅海封正对着他的后背发呆。  
背上的第一个纹身，一排英文字“直面逆境”，是蔡耘到北京后没多久纹的。因为跟他爹闹翻了一直没回家，等到傅海封看见这个纹身的时候，已经在他背上两年多了。  
“你那时候很难受吗？”他还记得傅海封是这么问的。旁的人看见一般反应都是“好看啊”“好酷啊”。他明白傅海封的意思，他是问“比针刺在皮肤上还要难受吗？”  
那几年，他压力很大，急于做出成绩来，一方面向他爹证明自己的选择，另一方面温柟工作发展很顺利，他也不能落后太多。这么多年，其实一直有征兆，他要是累了，压力大，总是夹着尾巴灰溜溜地回家来，除了他爹的刀子嘴，他妈妈的豆腐心，等着他的就是沉默的傅海封，不论他说什么都好脾气地笑，要抱一抱，靠一靠，从来不拒绝。  
“这个纹身还要做完吗？”傅海封没头没脑地问了一句。“很疼啊。”  
蔡耘伸长胳膊揉了揉他的头。“我还没想好。要不要哥把你的名字纹上去啊？”  
没出意外，傅海封又闹了个大红脸。


	15. Chapter 15

傅海封见温柟一向都很紧张，脸红还结巴，蔡媛好几次都笑他是长工见了大少奶奶，手脚都不知道怎么放。  
所以，他一开门，迎面看见她，心里就抖了一抖。  
“阿宝，你怎么在这？”温柟也很讶异。  
“帮阿蔡来整理东西。”傅海封勉力组织了一句话，赶紧给她让开路来。一个高壮的陌生男子和她一起进来了。  
“阿傅，谁啊？”蔡耘从书房里探出头，看见俩人，愣了一愣。“这么巧。”  
在苏州闹了一场，太湖边上的工程又结了，蔡耘便以“避避风头”的理由，连哄带骗地把傅海封拉到北京来。他和温柟一起买的公寓，离婚以后，两人都搬了出来，为了公平起见，便约定卖了分钱。如今房子有了买主，中介催他们赶紧收拾交房，蔡耘正好拉了傅海封一起来整理。当初他搬出去就带了急用的东西，剩下了的拉拉杂杂竟然不少，收拾了一个上午都没完成。  
单书房里的书，两人打了三个箱子，出了一头汗。傅海封拧开矿泉水瓶盖，递给蔡耘，他喝了两口递回来，傅海封仰头喝了。这一点互动，正好给抱着俩袋子经过门口的吕亘平看见。他“嘭”地把袋子放下，一根指头指着傅海封。“这不会就是你找的男朋友吧？”  
傅海封一口水呛在喉咙里，咳得惊天动地。蔡耘吊着眉梢，冷冷地笑了。“我不用跟你交代吧。”  
“那是他老家的兄弟，儿子都好大了。”温柟在边上很无奈地解释了一句，把人拉走了。远远地听见她教训吕亘平：“你不要乱想了。哪有什么男朋友，就是他诈你的。”  
傅海封还咳着，眼睛里打着问号，蔡耘摸摸后脑勺，有点不好意思了。“我是要气气那人，开玩笑的。”  
他凑近了，小声调笑：“哪知道成真了。中秋节那事我没预谋的。”  
傅海封推了他一把，送了他两个十分巨大的白眼。他只得夹着尾巴回去继续收东西。  
“阿蔡，这是什么，还要吗？”一会，傅海封举了个落了灰的纸盒。蔡耘打开来一看，一堆旧信封，还是本世纪初大伙还偶尔写信的时代留下的文物。  
翻了一阵，他突然捂着嘴笑得前俯后仰，捏着一张纸递到傅海封眼前。“看，这是谁的手笔？”  
蔡耘上研究生那会，偶尔还跟傅海封通个信。这一封一看就是起谱子用的牛皮纸裁了一小块下来，上面龙飞凤舞地写满了，其实也没几个字。  
“汤师傅今天又吃药了，我不敢再打游戏了，等下他气出毛病来。”蔡耘念了两行，傅海封上来抢，他飞身躲了。“工地上没有年轻人，没人说话，晚上很寂寞。”  
“哟，说得好像你跟我说话似的，一般不都是我说，你不理我吗？”蔡耘踢了他一脚。  
“喂，我很认真在写的。”  
蔡耘眯着眼，凑到他耳朵边，一只手爬到他腰眼上。“对，你很认真地跟我说，晚上很寂寞哦。”  
眼见着他打翻了红药水瓶子，从T恤领子口到耳朵尖都红扑扑，就差鼻孔没往外冒烟了。这没安好心的男朋友本来想乘胜追击，咬一口耳垂，最后一秒幸得理智回笼，想起来地点场合和观众，憋了回去。  
温柟作为前排第一个，正好看了个正着。到底同床共枕好些年，这男人耍流氓的脸色，她再熟悉不过了。她本来想过来问问蔡耘他父亲的病情，老爷子一向很疼爱她，现在也顾不上了。  
“蔡耘，你这样撬人家的墙角，要天打雷劈的。”  
蔡耘叹了口气。  
“阿宝，他这是性骚扰。你不能由着他欺负你。”  
傅海封本来就脸红，现在头顶冒烟，基本上要去墙角面壁了。  
“你从前就对人家动手动脚的，我懒得说你，现在离婚了更放得开了啊。”  
蔡耘张口结舌，没料到还有这一桩旧账。“哪有……”  
“光我看见的啊，拍屁股，搂腰，揉脑袋，摸脸，拉手，你还要我数下去？”  
蔡耘自己也脸红了。  
“那个，柟姐。”傅海封蹭到他身边，还低着头。“我愿意的。”  
温柟闭了嘴，来来回回看了他们俩好久，先是一脸惊吓，然后仿佛千头万绪里找出了接得上的两根线，眼睛一瞪。“蔡耘，你真是本事。我算是看走眼了。”  
转身走了，大门关得巨响。吕亘平在后面喊：“小柟，你去哪，东西不拿了吗？”  
回到租的公寓，蔡耘把搬回来的旧相册翻出来，看了一圈过去和傅海封的合照，真的大多数时候，他的手都黏在傅海封身上，不是搂着肩就是抱着腰，还有一两次，揉着脑袋。  
傅海封在厨房里切菜，他走过去，远远地站一站，心里就是不舒服，必须得挪到他一尺范围以内。  
又一想，自己不是傻吗，现在可不是随便抱？直接黏到他背后，拦腰就搂住了，下巴隔到他肩膀上，非常心满意足。  
“阿蔡，给柟姐知道了，是不是不好？”傅海封习以为常，手里剁蒜的刀也没停，嘴巴上却突然说。  
蔡耘想了想。“她本来就气我，再多这一项也差不到哪里吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

方含菲觉得自己老板，从苏州过完中秋回来，仿佛换了一个人。  
其实夏天的时候就有点迹象。瘦高白皙的建筑师，长了一双桃花眼，板着脸的时候杀气腾腾，笑起来春风拂面，事务所每个新入职的女员工没有不被蔡老板迷住一阵子的。现在呢，用跟她最要好的同事陈盈的说法，就是姑苏城外的白衣公子变成了邻家大叔。方含菲自己的话讲，就是仿佛身上哪个结被解开了，整个人一下子松弛了下来。  
从前总是打扮得十分到位，现在也不是不好看，就是时不时地穿件旧T恤、棉帽衫和运动裤就来上班了。  
最近还总是自己带午饭，中午和事务所的女同事们挤在休息室热饭。好事之徒偷看了看，有荤有素，是很正经做了的家常菜。  
“你别看我，我像是能捯饬出这种饭的人？”方含菲斜了眼欲言又止的陈盈。她和老蔡那点绯闻，实在是尴尬。从前的老板娘很拎得清，既没给她工作上穿过小鞋，也没找人来撕小三，都是紧着自己老公闹腾，但是扛不住周围的同事八卦，多少也有点妒忌的风言风语。  
“难道是新交了女朋友？唉，我说嘛，让你积极点，你看……”陈盈倒是真心为她想，总是鼓励她既然蔡老板都离婚了，就该放胆子追。方含菲却有自己的顾虑，老蔡虽然有魅力，毕竟是自己的老板，追不上或谈崩了，都不太好看。  
他们一堆年轻人坐下来一起吃外卖。文老板手下的小张神秘兮兮地探过头来。“你知道现在外面都是怎么传我们家蔡老板的？我最近和工程队的聊天，他们从另外一个事务所听来的。”  
大家都竖起了耳朵。“据说，咱蔡设计师，先泡了自己的美女助手，甩了自己的美女老婆，又勾搭上一个小鲜肉。男女通吃的花花公子啊。”  
几双眼睛一起转向那位“花花公子”，今天穿了个灰运动裤和白色圆领老头衫，手里拎了点剩菜剩饭，正推门出去。大家现在都知道他又去院里喂猫了。  
“老蔡真交小男朋友了？”那一双双好奇的眼睛全转到方含菲这里来了。  
“我哪知道啊。反正他没泡美女助手。”方含菲脑门上一排黑线。  
“小男朋友给做饭？不可能吧，还不如说是雇了个小时工阿姨呢。”  
隔天周末，图纸上出了点急事，一大早团队全员加班。老蔡匆匆忙忙推门进来，头发都没太梳整齐。  
一通检查，发现是施工队的问题。  
“老板，给李总打电话吧。”方含菲回头，发现老蔡正各个口袋掏东西。  
“操，手机没带。”所幸电脑上有通讯录。然后，她就听见老蔡用座机打电话，让谁给送手机来。  
她不免心里一激动，这是要看见老蔡的神秘厨子了吗？  
一个团队5个人，一看全都抱着这个心思，在会议室里，明着在工作，暗着往大门口瞥两眼。  
她去过老蔡租的公寓，就在公司附近。果然，没一会，就有人推了公司大门，探头进来，有点犹豫地四处望望。  
方含菲推了推蔡耘。“那是找你的吗？”  
他从图纸上抬起眼睛，探头看了一眼，起身出去了。  
“阿傅。这里。”  
那人走近了，从口袋里掏出手机递给蔡耘，一转头，看见玻璃后面五双眼睛盯着他看，吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得好圆。  
方含菲心想，这也太可爱了吧。  
“老板，这是哪位，不介绍一下？”陈盈一向混不吝，直接探头出去问了。  
蔡耘摸了下额头，凑到大眼仔耳边不知说了什么，他腼腆地看了看他们，被拉到了会议室门口。  
“这是我老家的哥们，傅海封。”  
大眼仔其实不是小年轻了，但是不太看得出来具体年纪，冲他们有点羞涩地笑了下，露出两个小酒窝。方含菲心想，哎呦，这是可以当小男朋友啊。  
没让他们有调戏的机会，蔡耘立即把人拉走了，塞到他的办公室里。  
他们手头的事不大，眼见着很快能搞定，方含菲一抬头，看见老蔡的办公室空了，赶紧问：“老板你朋友呢？不见了。”  
蔡耘头都没抬，很淡定地说。“估计去逗猫了，没事。”  
加完班，他们出门来，往自行车棚走了两步，果然看见大眼仔蹲在地上逗一只大黄猫，猫咪被挠下巴，舒服得喵喵叫。  
抬头对蔡耘笑，酒窝全开。“阿蔡，你们院子里的猫长得很好啊。这只有名字吗？”  
蔡耘走过去，踢了下他屁股。“不要随便给人取名字。”  
方含菲远远看着，老板脸上笑得暖洋洋的，和他跟谁相处的表情都不一样，心里不禁黯淡了一下。  
过了一个礼拜，居然传出来老蔡要被排挤走的消息。他们事务所一直在找第三个合伙人，最近一个财大气粗的设计公司想入股，这些事方含菲都清楚，也听说谈判进展得挺顺利，并购以后业务上还维持自主，预算和市场上背靠大树，机会和余地都更大。然而，陈盈打听到的消息就不太乐观，据说对方突然提出来一个挺苛刻的条件，事务所的管理层要增加到5个人，其中3个得大股东派。  
“老文那边的人说，是因为并购方的大老板听说了老蔡的传闻，信不过他人品。”陈盈说。“据说那边大老板的女儿最近刚遭遇一个类似的渣男。”  
“那就不并购呗，也不是就倒闭了。”  
“不知道老板们是怎么谈的。要是老文坚持要，又不肯让大股东派人，说不定老蔡就要走了。”  
谣言满天飞，蔡耘却好似一无所知，如常工作，就是加班比往日少了，还叮嘱方含菲把手里的项目进度清理出来，有那么一点打包整理的意思。  
她这下有点慌了，反复想了半天，挑了快下班的时候去敲蔡耘的门。  
“有这个事。不过，是我自己的想法，倒不是老文的意思。”蔡耘冲她笑笑，很轻松的样子。  
“可是做得好好的……”  
蔡耘没让她接着说下去。“你放心，我要是真走了，团队里的人我会安排好。”  
看着方含菲好似眼眶有点红，他放缓了声音。“这段时间因为温柟的事情，实在很为难你。你要是想去个更好的事务所，我也能帮上忙。”  
方含菲咬了咬嘴唇，被他说得真有点要掉眼泪。“那……那你以后怎么打算？”  
“回苏州去呗。”  
“那不是在北京经营的全白费了？”  
“做了我想做的事，也不算浪费。”蔡耘原本眉目清淡，长得文弱，此时颇有点张狂地笑了，却一点不违和。  
桌上的手机震了一下，他拿起来看，微微眯着眼，弯起一边的嘴角，让人疑心他在敲打些少儿不宜的文字。  
方含菲立即想，手机那边不知道是不是那天的大眼仔，心情越发低落下来。  
他今天穿了件墨色衬衫，袖子挽到肘上，露出来的手臂精瘦，手腕动一动，显出来漂亮的线条，窗口照进来的暮色落在半边脸上，真真是个让人移不开眼睛的英俊男子。到这个时刻，她突然明白，自己总以为这个人近在咫尺，只要愿意伸手就能够得着，实在是错到不能再错。  
“老板，我能问个私人问题吗？”他有点惊讶地点点头。“你是怎么知道自己爱上一个人的呢？”  
他瞪大了一点眼睛，眨了眨，仿佛被问住了。  
“我不知道啊，这方面，我很失败的。”  
“可是你现在有爱着的人吧？”  
方含菲从没想过，眼前这位把最流氓的工头怼得说不出话的老板，能有这么十六岁少女的时候。  
“就喜欢跟他在一起呗，没话讲也愿意在一起。”


	17. Chapter 17

文笠林黑着脸，坐在蔡耘对面，看他一会从桌上的盘子里捻撮莴笋丝，一会夹块叉烧肉，吃得不亦乐乎。  
蔡耘的堂妹夫，哦，据说在离婚的堂妹夫，从厨房里端出来蒸好的珍珠丸子，白米晶莹，肉香四溢，摆到桌上，有点担心地在他们之间来回看了看，默默坐下了。  
一桌饭菜实在丰盛味美，文笠林都不好意思黑着脸了。  
“你倒是给我个合情合理的解释啊？”吞了两个珍珠丸子，文笠林没忍住。  
“我走了，公司还是三人合伙，你肯定能再找一个自己人。然后，我股份兑现，一大笔现金入账。双赢啊。”  
“我们也可以不让它入股，咱现在情况也不错。”  
“就是接的单子小，大项目插不进脚。”  
文笠林摊了摊手。“我们还可以去跟人家解释，说你的传言不实，是前妻怀恨在心散布谣言。”  
“温柟的个性你不知道？吃软不吃硬。你说她撒谎，回头就没完没了。”  
“那你是认了始乱终弃，还是深柜。将来说起来，就是因为桃色丑闻被赶出京城的？”文笠林知道自己这话有点刻薄了，却也忍不住。蔡耘一向精明，现在实在不知道是脑筋搭错了哪根线。  
傅海封猛地从自己的饭碗里抬起头来，转头看着蔡耘。  
“没那回事，过两礼拜就没人理我这个八卦了。”蔡耘温言安慰他。  
文笠林气结。“你要现在从公司走了，这名声就跟定你了。”  
蔡耘叹了口气，放下筷子。“我呢，需要这笔钱，要到苏州开个工作室。名声呢，只要不是建了豆腐渣工程害死了人，其他的都无所谓。”  
他脸色沉静，目光躲也不躲，文笠林便明白他是打定主意了。蔡耘走了，经济上对他没什么坏处，他再提拔一个年轻的合伙人，其实对公司的掌控就更大了，然而，他们同学多年，一起打下的江山，拆伙不免难受。  
“你要是相信我，我们还可以接着合伙，在苏州。”蔡耘嘴巴里塞着食物，笑得十分狡黠。  
文笠林扶了扶额头。“你到底是为什么非得回去？现在两边跑不是挺好的。”  
“我不想两地分居啊。”他漫不经心地回答，把傅海封给他添的饭倒回去。  
文笠林拍了一把桌子，把两人都吓了一跳。“你这个见色忘友的，在苏州又交了新的女朋友？”  
蔡耘刚要开口，被傅海封在桌子底下踢了一脚，他斜了一眼，立起眉毛。  
“女朋友怎么了，不能告诉我？”文笠林本来随便说说，知道他这老同学感情生活一堆乱账，这下好奇了。  
蔡耘拍了下傅海封的后脑勺。“不是女朋友，是男朋友。”  
房间里静默了一下子。  
傅海封快把头埋到他的饭碗里了，蔡耘在旁边，像看个孩子似地冲他笑。文笠林仿佛小时候做数学题百思不得其解，翻到后面标准答案，然后痛心疾首。  
“靠，你还搞了个有妇之夫。”他看不见自己的样子，估计是眼珠子挨着眼眶要掉出来了。“老蔡啊，我都不知道你这样伤风败俗。敢情我还是错怪温柟了。”  
“喂，你吃了人家好几颗珍珠丸子呢，说话小心点。”  
文笠林被噎得一口气上不来，脸色比刚来的时候更黑了。  
傅海封满脸红彤彤，十分着急。“他没有，我老婆先有外遇的。”  
文笠林还要说话，一想吃人嘴短，留点口德，便闭嘴了，心里还是疑惑，阿宝一看就是老实人，还不知道自己这老同学使了什么手段，真是造孽，对于蔡耘能看上男人这事，竟然都不纠结了。  
客人走了，傅海封就一直很沉默，都洗了澡，上了床，也没一句话。蔡耘不免有点担心他是不是不愿意让旁人知道。  
黑暗里，傅海封摸过来，爬到他胸口，鼻子埋在他颈窝里。  
“怎么了？”蔡耘捏捏他脖子后面。  
“我是不是害了你？”  
“我们阿宝这么乖，怎么会害人？”  
傅海封捏了他胳膊一下。“我讲正经的。”  
“我们的事，被人家讲闲话，是难免的。讲就讲，也不掉两斤肉。”蔡耘翻了个身，把傅海封压到身下。  
“我是真想回苏州好好做一场，也不全是因为你。老房翻新现在市场正好，我有优势，古建和新建筑我都能做，过去跟我爹赌气，非不用，实在傻。”

蔡耘咬了一口他的耳朵，手摸到他裤腰里，到又翘又软的一团肉那里掐了一下。“有闲心想别人，不如伺候我吧。”  
他们其实干这事已经挺熟练的，可是每次轮到傅海封他都害臊得不行。蔡耘手指沾了KY给他做准备，他抱着枕头盖在脸上，看着快把自己给憋死了。  
“阿傅，行吗？”  
枕头下面传来闷闷的不知可否的回答。蔡耘加了一根手指，往里面伸了伸，又传来一声，他往深处按了按，枕头下面的声音明显拖长了。他拔出手指来，提枪上阵。他们俩从根本上是习惯当上面的那个，被插的那点好处，目前为止大概是技术不到位，还一直不太能体会。  
今天的准备工作做得很好，蔡耘一插进去就发现了，他那里还是又紧又热，但是明显比之前放松，试着动了两下，就觉得不大能控制住自己，忍不住就想往深处狠狠地顶进去。  
枕头从傅海封脸上挪开了，他瞪着眼睛，好似很惊诧，被蔡耘顶一下，他就叫了一声，再顶一下，就叫了更大的一声，吓得一把搂住了蔡耘的肩膀。  
“阿蔡，好奇怪……”  
蔡耘费了九牛二虎的意志力才勉强停住。“怎么了？难受？”  
“不是……”蔡耘没忍住又往前送了一下，傅海封“啊”地叫了好长一声，一头埋到他肩膀上。蔡耘往他胯下一摸，那里硬得不得了，已经湿了。  
脑子里理智那根弦“嘭”地就断了。他们此时就是两只耳鬓厮磨的动物，皮肤紧贴，唇齿纠缠，体液交流，傅海封的腿缠在他腰上，他的额头顶着他的额头，世界就缩小到两个人呼吸之间的那么点距离。蔡耘眼睁睁地看着傅海封攀到那云端上，脖子往后仰，眼白快翻出来了，他自己往前一送，眼前一黑，落到又结实又安全又温暖的一个怀抱里。  
两人能开口说话的时候，发现谁的嗓子都有点哑。“靠，不知道这房子隔音怎么样。”  
傅海封勉强伸手拍了他一下。“我明天要炖个补肾的汤。”  
下一秒，他就睡着了，一只脚还在蔡耘腰上，蔡耘勉强从他身体里拔出来，光来得及把套套扔到一边，没抗住，也着了。  
不用说，第二天，傅海封一整日都拒绝挨近蔡耘一尺以内。


	18. Chapter 18

傅海封的离婚手续倒不复杂，小鱼儿父母双方联合监护，平时在妈妈那里，周末到爸爸这里。之前傅海封用父母的名字买的小公寓还留在他手里，其他的共同财产蔡媛便分得多一点。  
比较麻烦的是他们俩的落脚处。傅海封的小公寓还没交房，又不能总借住在客户的空房子里。蔡耘这边，他爹还对他爱理不睬，却也没采取什么断绝父子关系之类的实质行动，就是坚决不让他住回家里，自然更不可能让傅海封也搬去。他们在办公室附近租了个不太满意的房子，蔡耘因此考虑起置产的问题。  
其实蔡耘在镇上是有房产的。他姥姥过世的时候，因为舅舅们都在外地，是他们家给养老送终的，家里的老房子就留给了他妈妈，又因为上一辈人重男轻女的旧规矩，房产证最后写了他的名字。受了借住的小院启发，蔡耘打起了老房子的主意。  
第一眼看见那个房子，两人的心都凉了大半。他姥姥过世有十好几年了，老房子一直没有人住，破败得惊人地快，天井里荒草凄凄，窗棂门框好多都烂了，十分合适拍个鬼片。而且，多年不专业的翻修加盖，房子原有的格局都不太看得出来了。  
“主梁还是好的。其他的木作估计都不行了。屋顶肯定要重新铺，过去的做法，防水保温抗热都不够。”傅海封粗略看了看。  
也不是没有长处，这房子结构特别，是个跨河居。老房子不在镇子的主河道上，傍着条僻静的支流小溪，水面很窄，他们家占了溪两岸的两小块地，等于自家房子里有个小廊桥连着两边。这放在过去，肯定是个色的房型，不得已为之，在蔡耘眼里，却是很有发挥空间的布局。  
他们合计了半天，以目前的财力，一口气全翻新了花费有点大，只能翻修西边面积稍大的这部分。  
“就当作是风云工作室的第一个项目好了。”蔡耘摸了摸下巴，还是颇为踌躇满志。  
“什么工作室？”  
“风和云啊，你和我啊，难道你不和我一起干？”他故作惊讶。  
傅海封脸慢慢地涨红了，挨过来拉住他的手，也不说话。蔡耘心里软作一团棉花糖，靠过去，下巴隔到他肩膀上，腰立即被人抱住了，鼻子凑到他脖子边上来磨磨蹭蹭，蔡耘被他弄得痒痒，佯装恼怒地咬了一口肩膀。就这么，你闻一下，我舔一下地，玩了好久，最后自然又玩到床上去了。  
他们这项计划，吸引了一个意料之外的投资人。蔡妈妈听说他打算翻修老宅，主动要掏腰包。  
“老头子不同意的吧。”  
“我娘家的房子，管他同不同意。”他妈妈向来是贤妻良母，夫唱妇随，没想到也有这种脾气。  
蔡耘没说话，看了他妈妈好一会。“这房子翻新完了，不单是办公室，我要和阿傅一起住的。不是为了娶老婆。这样你也同意？”  
蔡妈妈脸色变了变。“中秋晚上还口口声声说你们冤枉呢，两个月不到就要长相厮守了。你让我怎么看？”  
“这点上我和你爸是一个想法，你从小就不定性，想一出是一出。将来不要连累了阿宝，他是老实孩子。”  
蔡耘原以为父母守旧顽固，完全没想到他们反对有这么个考虑，心里一下子就松了下来。他和傅海封的这桩情事，他担心傅海封多过自己，总怕他爹使点手段叫傅海封不能在这个行业里立足。因此，他也就不再做无谓的口舌之争，现下发再多狠誓，也要时间来证明。  
日子便这样含含糊糊地过。他们俩还一块租房子，却也没向谁公开过关系，公司里尽是传言，倒没人敢到老板面前来嚼舌头，一阵子以后，大家没见到实锤，自然怀疑起传言的可靠性了。  
到了来年开春，腊梅花开的时候，老房子翻新得差不多了。有了他妈妈那笔投资，蔡耘得以把东西两边的房子一起修了，效果相当满意。从工期和费用考虑，他还是走了新旧搭配，以新为主的路线。虽然并不是如何华丽高调的设计，但是功能主义和苏式传统民居的结合，在小镇的老街上还是有点显眼，他们还没搬进去，就陆续有好奇的邻居、朋友的朋友过来参观，镇子上有个洋气的建筑师这事也就慢慢传开了。  
到了内装的时候，傅海封到无锡出了两礼拜差。回来行李还来不及放下，就被蔡耘喊去看房子。推开门，他吓了一跳，倒不是装修得特别美或特别丑，就是空荡荡的，没两个家具。西边的屋子他们打算做工作室，所以一楼和阁楼都是打通的，挺宽敞的房间里，除了个书柜，就是张大长桌。  
“阿蔡！”他冲房子深处喊了一声，蔡耘正在廊桥改的玻璃阳台上捣鼓纱窗，放下工具，转身进屋来。  
“我们是没钱了吗？”傅海封四周看看，问蔡耘。  
蔡耘摸了摸后脑勺。“反正现在也就你我两个，一张桌子就够了，别的也用不上。”  
他到书架上摸下来一张厚纸，递过来。风云建筑设计事务所，合伙企业营业执照，执行事务合伙人：蔡耘、傅海封。  
“呐，结婚证，收好啊。”  
几行字，傅海封认认真真看了好几遍，眼眶有点红。  
蔡耘过来拉他的手，往东边的屋子去。  
那边楼下的小客厅有张沙发和电视，傅海封松了口气。卧室在东边的阁楼上，他一进去，又惊了一道。  
阁楼的房间其实也挺宽敞的，依然没什么家具，就是中间一张明式实木大床，虽然没有当初他们一起睡的那张那么雕花精细，但是该有的床围顶棚脚榻都有。  
“老蔡，你是不是把钱都花来买床了？”傅海封绕着床转了一圈，有点啼笑皆非。  
蔡耘憋着笑，往床上一躺，眼睛眯起来，伸了一个懒腰。“保证结实。”

阁楼临水的窗子没遮没拦，下午的太阳一直照到床上。蔡耘今天穿了个黑T恤，抻胳膊的时候，把一小截雪白的腰露了出来。  
傅海封躺到他旁边，挨过去在他耳边说：“少爷，这是你的嫁妆吗？”  
被踢了一脚。“谁嫁谁。”  
傅海封一翻身，把他四肢固定牢牢按在床上，嘿嘿一笑。不一会建筑师就被亲得气喘吁吁地，小声着急地推他：“还没搬来，什么都没有……”  
傅海封抬起头来，想了想，起身下楼，一会拿上来一瓶润肤露。  
站在床边，一口气扒光了衣服，这趟无锡的差经常要在露天干活，傅海封明显晒黑了一个色号，愈发显出了手臂鼓鼓的肌肉。蔡耘不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。  
傅海封一眼看见了，笑开了两个大酒窝，直接滚到他胸口上，从锁骨往下舔。  
“阿蔡，可以不带套吗？我刚才洗干净了。”  
“我没洗呢。”  
“我不嫌你脏。”  
难得看见流氓脸红。  
润肤露没有KY有效率，准备工作费了比平时多一倍的劲。这是他们第一次真正肉贴肉，不知是不是这个原因，这个爱做得特别缠绵甜腻，蔡耘觉得自己上上下下里里外外都被舔了个遍，最后意识都不大清醒了，只知道脚缠着傅海封的腰，手抱着他的脖子，像个树袋熊一样，如何也不肯撒手。  
傅海封寻到他耳边，喘气连连，话不成句。“阿蔡，你……跟我结婚了，不能反悔。”  
蔡耘还来不及回答，被他使劲一顶，叫了一句“操”，腰绷直了，霎那间化作一潭春水，除了贴着身上的那点皮肤，这个世界仿佛都消失在云雾里。  
“阿蔡？”睁开眼，看见傅海封一双大眼睛有点忐忑地看着他。  
他全身软绵绵，连小手指尖都不想动，用喉咙的肌肉说句话都勉强。“我是晕了吗？”  
傅海封红着脸靠过来给他揉腰。“你体质也太差了。”  
此话得了个白眼，以及很轻很小声的一句话。“反悔是小狗。”


End file.
